totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Oddaj mi ten dzban!
→ Odcinek XIV ← ↓ Oddaj mi ten dzban! ↓ ← Tam lasu krańce, gdzie Chochoły tańczą tańce → Czemu masz takie wielkie zęby? Noc. Nad The Forest czyste, bezchmurne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Gdzieś w cieniu, między drzewami hukają sowy. Wszystko jest takie spokojne. W powietrzu zupełnie nie czuć tajemnicy, ani grozy. Zbłąkany wędrowiec nie pomyślałby o lesie, jako o miejscu strasznym, lecz raczej urokliwym i spokojnym. Gdzieś w morzu drzew, coś wyjątkowego i niepasującego do naturalnego otoczenia. Betonowy budynek. Popękany, porośnięty mchem. Na dachu pomarańczowy, przekrzywiony namiot. Dalej w głębi lasu, ciemność i spokojny, cichy mrok. Gdzieniegdzie mrok rozjaśnia blady blask księżyca. Skrawki mchu kąpią się w srebrzystej poświacie. Jeszcze dalej, ewenement. Pagórek i to nie porośnięty drzewami! Płaski szczyt wyścielony miękkim, zielonym dywanem. Pod gołym niebem leżą dwie osoby, dwóch blondynów. Patrzą w niebo. Jeff – Jakie to piękne *westchnął* Szkoda, że tylko my możemy to piękno docenić :/ Chase – Wybacz, ale dla mnie są oni raczej obojętni. Jeff – Ale to jednak ludzie. Ty też masz uczucia, nie chcesz ich wszystkich pozabijać. Od czasu kiedy ty… *ugryzł się w język* no wiesz… zawsze chciałeś pomagać innym. Chase prychnął, wbił wzrok w niebo. Chase – No to może nie chcę śmierci wszystkich *wbił wzrok w jakąś nieznaną konstelację* Niektórych bym zostawił… Jeff – Ja też… Nie możemy im nawet pomóc. Chase – Tja… Las wymknął się spod kontroli… Chwila ciszy. Wpatrywali się w gwiazdy. Po chwili Jeff zaczął znów. Jeff – Show to show. Trzeba grać, a zwycięzcy dać kasę. Chase – Yhm… Wiem, że ty wkręciłeś się w prowadzenie :) Jeff – No może… Bardzo ;D Chase cicho się zaśmiał. Chase – Czyli kontynuujemy? Jeff zastanowił się, jego oczy rozbłysły. Jeff – Tak. Chase podparł się na boku. Chase – Im się to nie spodoba. Jeff – Puki co to najlepsze co mogą robić. Intro! Kwatera Zabójców Snów: William i Rouse siedzą na plastikowych krzesełkach przed niewielki biurem. Popijają jeszcze parującą kawę. Rouse ogląda się przez ramię, do biura. Rouse – Dziwne, że tego komisarza jeszcze nie ma. William spokojnie pociągnął łyk kawy. William – Musiał odprowadzić Exri i Villisa, nie wiemy jak daleko. Rouse też się napiła. Jeszcze raz obejrzała się nerwowo. Rouse – I tak się martwię :< Chyba nie myślę racjonalnie *zaśmiała się nerwowo* Przecież może on odprowadził ich i tam się przespał. William – No właśnie *przechylił kubek* Nie ma się co martwić :) Rouse – Dziękuje Will ^_^ William – Proszę, nie ma sprawy :) Dalej siedzieli i pili kawę. Rouse była jednak już spokojniejsza. Nie zerkała do pustego biura. ' ' Rouse dopiła kawę, pociągnęła nosem. Rouse – Ah ten katar… Chyba pójdę się przespacerować. Te szare ściany źle na mnie działają. William spojrzał na dno kubka, na sproszkowaną kawę… William – Spacer dobrze ci zrobi :) Rouse poszła do wyjścia. William – Tylko nie odchodź za daleko! Rouse – Dobrze :) Pani profesor zniknęła za drzwiami. William jeszcze raz zajrzał do kubka. William – Beznadziejny ten ekspres :/ W tym samym czasie, w lesie, niedaleko kwatery spotykają się Sail i Constance. Oboje zbierali leśne owoce. Constance - Hej Sail :) Pomachała chłopakowi. Ten nie odpowiedział, siedział na pniaku i wpatrywał się w ziemię. Dziewczyna podeszłą bliżej. Constance – Coś nie tak? *zapytała zmartwiona* Blondyn pokiwał głową. Constance odstawiła koszyk na ziemię i usiadła obok Saila. Constance – Co się dzieje? Sail – Dochodzę do wniosku, że… że jestem zagubiony. Constance – Nie rozumiem… Wykańcza cię to wszystko wokół? Las i chaos? Sail – Nie. *westchnął smutno* Ja… do tej pory nie patrzyłem na przeszłość, zapomniałem o wszystkim. Odrzucałem złe rzeczy, które robiłem, ale teraz… Teraz dopiero to dostrzegam. Constance skrzywiła się. Nie do końca rozumiała o co chodziło chłopakowi. Constance – O co ci dokładnie chodzi? Sail – Sam nie wiem ;_; Byłem bardzo nie miły dla niektórych na swojej drodze. Constance położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Constance – Czemu tak się tym martwisz? Sail. Każdy z nas popełnia błędy. Nie można być w pozytywnych stosunkach z każdym. Tutaj wszyscy w lesie ciebie lubimy :) Jesteś super, dajesz nam motywację. Sail podniósł głowę. Sail – Dzięki, ale… ' Constance – Ale co? Sail – Muszę się sam pozbierać *wstał i odszedł* Constance spojrzała na pozostawiony przez chłopaka koszyk z owocami leśnymi. Constance – Przez te głupie moczary nawet Sail podupadł na duchu *zaczęła klaskać sarkastycznie* brawo Chase-głupku -,- Dziewczyna wzięła dwa kosze i poszła w kierunku kwatery. … Tymczasem w kwaterze, w pomieszczeniu sypialnym… W dwóch kątach siedziały dwie pary. W jednym schowani za stelażem Cole i Nissa, w drugim, obok starej, spróchniałej komody Rain i Thomas. Spójrzmy może najpierw na pierwszą parę… Cole i Nissa siedzieli razem okryci kocem. Nissa trzymała głowę na ramieniu Cole’a. Cole – Tak cicho się robi. Nissa – Yhm *nie poruszyła głową* Cole – Straszne to. Że Exri straciła nogę. Nissa – Tragedia. Cole – Przyjazd tutaj to był błąd :/ Nissa – No *podniosła głowę* To jest jakiś bezsens. Tkwimy w lesie, nie w więzieniu, nie na wyspie. I co? Nie da się uciec -,- Cole – Magia, potwory, duchy… Nissa – I dwójka prowadzących socjopatów. Cole wyjął z kieszeni nóż, mniejszy, ten większy zgubił na moczarach. Cole – To wszystko nie ma sensu. *zastanowił się* No chyba, że ten kto wygra wyjdzie z lasu z pieniędzmi. Nissa – Tak. Zatuszują śmierć innych i dadzą kasę pod warunkiem, że zwycięzca będzie milczał. Spojrzeli na siebie. Cole – Dochodzimy do tego samego wniosku :/ Nissa kiwnęła głową. Nissa – Nom. Cole – Ci, którzy nie wygrają. Nissa – Zginą. Cole spuścił wzrok. Cole – To wcale nie jest pewne *spróbował się pocieszyć* Nie bądźmy takimi pesymistami. Nissa – Staram się jak mogę. ' Po drugiej stronie, w kącie, na prześcieradle siedzieli Rain i Thomas. Chłopak wciąż był obolały po starciu z Banshee. Dodatkowo miał limo pod okiem, po ataku Saila. Rain patrzyła na chłopaka z czułością. Oboje pili przestudzoną kawę. Ekspres stał obok nich. Rain – Boli oko? *spojrzała z troską na chłopaka* Thomas – Już lepiej. *złapał się za bark* Chyba zostanę najbardziej poszkodowanym zawodnikiem tego sezonu *zaśmiał się* Rain – No możliwe… Nie wierzę, że Sail cię znokautował ;< Thomas – Też nie chcę wierzyć, myślałem, że taki nie jest. Rain – Ale… *Thomas odwrócił się do niej* to ty zacząłeś… Thomas – Postawiłem się. On obraził mojego psa, którego kocham ponad wszystko! ' Rain – A Sail się tylko bronił. Nie wiem czemu się tak na niego obraziłeś. Założę się, że on wcale nie żywi do ciebie urazy… Thomas – Nie znasz go z tej strony. Rain – Dla mnie zawsze był miły… Thomas – Ma szczęście… Rain skrzywiła się. Rain – Przestań! Thomas – Co? Rain – Nie masz kompasu, a ciągle jesteś jakiś dziwny. Nie możesz się kłócić, z nikim. Musimy dbać o przyjazne relacje z innymi. Thomas oparł się o ścianę, założył ręce. Rain – Tak czy inaczej, oczekuję, że zakończysz ten konflikt. Animozje to ostatnie czego nam trzeba! *wstała, wyjrzała przez okno* Idę się przewietrzyć. Thomas odprowadził Rain wzrokiem. Kiedy zniknęła wyjął kompas, pocałował go. Thomas – Doprowadzisz mnie aż do końca :) Schował urządzenie do kieszeni i też wstał. Stanął przy oknie, wpatrzył się w drzewa. W holu wciąż siedzieli Will i Rouse. Zdenerwowana Rain minęła ich i wyszła z kwatery. Kilka kroków dalej dziewczyna zderzyła się z Sailem. Oboje przewrócili się. Rain – Ups. Sail szybko wstał, podał dziewczynie rękę, pomógł jej wstać. Sail – Sorry. Wszystko ok? Rain – Nic mnie nie boli *uśmiechnęła się lekko* ' Rain – Sail. Co zaszło między tobą a Thomasem? Sail zacisnął zęby. Sail – Tak. Rain – On jest zły, ty też. Sail cofnął się trochę, podparł się na drzewie. Sail – To się działo ostatnio na tych bagnach. Pokłóciliśmy się *głos mu drżał* Rain – Trochę czasu już minęło, a on wciąż jest zły… Może z nim pogadasz? On nie chce mnie słuchać :< Sail – Mnie raczej też nie posłucha :/ Rain złapała Saila za rękę, potrząsnęła nim. Rain – Ktoś musi! Musimy być zjednoczeni w razie ceremonii! Lub w razie zagrożenia. Sail – Show nas niszczy, las nas niszczy. Wszystko przeciwko nam >.< Rain – Saaaail. Dlatego proszę, weź spróbuj. Blondyn spuścił głowę. Sail – Przepraszam, nie wiem czy mam tyle siły… Sail odszedł w drugą stronę. Rain – Ale, ale… Dziewczyna spuściła ręce. Rain – Czemu wszystkim odbija?! Walnęła drzewo, prosty cios, zostawiła ślad po pięści. Następnie odeszła. Sail niepocieszony szedł przez las. Szybko wpadł na drugą już tego dnia osobę – była to Constance. Dziewczyna niosła dwa kosze leśnych owoców. Sail – O jej. Sorry. Constance – Znowu szedłeś w las? Sail, co ci jest? Sail spojrzał tylko na kosze niesione przez dziewczynę. Sail – Kosze? A tak. Przepraszam, że cię z tym zostawiłem. Blondyn odebrał dziewczynie koszyki. Sail – Jestem dzisiaj strasznie roztargniony *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Blondyn już chciał odchodzić kiedy Constance złapała go za ramię, puścił koszyk. Constance – Nie stresuj się tak. Bądź opanowany i SPOKOJNY. Sail – Ale, ale… Constance – Chill… Spokój. Sail wypuścił powietrze, zamknął oczy. Sail – Rozumiem *powiedział już spokojnie* Nie mogę się ponosić emocją… to trudne :/ Constance uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Constance – Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i każdy ma czasem w lesie to załamanie. *sięgnęła po koszyk… Sail szybko go wziął* Ważne by się nie poddać. Każdy z nas tak miał. Szli w kierunku kwatery. Sail – No niby wiem, ale… Constance – Już żadnego ,,ale’’. Myśl pozytywnie. No żebym ja cię tego musiała uczyć *zaśmiała się* Sail odpowiedział jej śmiechem. Sail – W sumie racja. Wyszli na drogę prowadzącą do kwatery. Constance – Pamiętaj. Spokój i uśmiech. Sail – Dobrze, dobrze :) ' Constance i Sail stanęli przed kwaterą. Constance – Zawołajcie resztę *krzyknęła do stojących w wejściu Williama i Rouse* Rouse zniknęła w głębi. Po chwili wróciła z Collissą i Raimassem. Ósemka zawodników rozłożyła turystyczne krzesełka przy wejściu. Usiedli razem w półkolu. Dwa kosze z owocami stanęły na środku. Cole – Super :) Rain – Owoce? Lepsze to niż nic. Nissa wzięła garść owoców. Nissa – Mam wilczy apetyt, zjem i to :3 *zjadła garstkę* William – Wszyscy jesteśmy głodni. Thomas – Yhm *spoglądał ukradkiem na już uśmiechniętego Saila.* ' Zawodnicy jedli owoce, niektórzy popijali wiadomej jakości kawą. Rain – Wczorajszy dzień tak szybko minął, nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy była noc *zaczęła rozmowę* Rouse – Trochę pusto było bez Exri :< Nissa – Masz rację *wytarła brudną od czerwonego soku dłoń o trawę* Trochę bardzo dziwnie :/ Constance spojrzała podejrzliwie na Nissę. ' Sail wyciągnął rękę do kosza. Sail – Myślicie już o zadaniu? Reszta zamyśliła się. William – Mam tylko nadzieję, że skończymy je z tą samą ilością kończyn. Cole zakrył usta, by się nie zaśmiać. Cole – Racja, racja. Rain – Mogliby już nas zebrać stąd :< Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Thomas – Głupie k*rwy. Trzymają nas tu i tyle. Nissa – Halo, to reality show. Obiecali nagrodę. Thomas – Chyba wolałbym życie w spokoju i wyjście z lasu w jednym kawałku, niż ten milion. Wszyscy znów się zastanowili. Sail – Hej *wstał* Chyba byliśmy zbyt bierni. Pozwoliliśmy by tyle osób przepadło. Ildefons, Melody, Nookie, Exri, też jesteśmy winni. Rouse – Obawiam się, że pominąłeś niektórych :/ Reszta pokiwała głową. Sail – Być może. Ale *zacisnął uniesioną pięść jak typowy pan rewolucji* to my pozwalaliśmy na to. Musimy wymusić jakieś warunki. Jest nas co raz mniej. Jeżeli ta chora gra ma trwać to od teraz nikt nie może zginąć. William też wstał. William – Damy im dziś ostatnią szansę. Ale… *wszyscy spojrzeli na niego* Postarajcie się też uwierzyć, że prowadzący nie chcą naszej śmierci. Niektórzy się z nim nie zgadzali, skrzywili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Will powiedział to takim tonem, że nikt nie odważył się mu sprzeciwić. Constance uśmiechnęła się nawet ciepło do swojego chłopaka. ' Wszyscy ucichli. Sail i William usiedli. Nissa – Czyli co? Stawiamy się prowadzącym? Sail – Tak *w tle czarna sylwetka macha łapką* nie damy się zabić! ' Rouse – No cóż… W takim razie cieszmy się ostatnimi chwilami przed zadaniem :) Cole podniósł kubek, napił się. Cole – Tak. Zaraz tu przyjdą z wielkimi uśmiechami. Thomas – Będą gadać tak jakby nic się nie stało. Rain – Mary w perfekcyjnie czystym stroju, nawet bardziej niż Jeff. Nissa – I będą świecić tymi pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami ^^ Świerszcz. Wszyscy dziwnie na nią spojrzeli. Nissa – Hi, hi. Aby odwrócić uwagę pocałowała Cole’a w usta. Polana w lesie, domek na kurzej łapce: Polana gdzieś w lesie. Dawniej stała tu niewielka, kamienna wieżyczka. Obecnie w centrum stał ekscentryczny drewniany domek. Dom znajdował się kilka metrów nad ziemią, podpierał się na żółtej, łuskowatej, kurzej nóżce. Druga noga była ugięta, podniesiona i schowana w cieniu domku. Teren wokół był ogrodzony drewnianym płotem. Na zmianę utworzony z jednego pionowego i dwóch poziomych pali. Na każdy z naostrzonych, stojących do góry pali, nabita była ludzka czaszka. Wewnątrz domku, w głównej izbie stała Baba Jaga. Kobieta stała przy stole z kamiennym blatem. Na stole leżała jeszcze częściowo okryta mięsem kość piszczelowa. Baba Jaga łapczywie pakowała sobie do ust odkrojone kawałki brązowawego mięsa. Baba Jaga – Po upieczeniu mięsko ma wreszcie kolor jego skóry! Starucha zaśmiała się skrzekliwie. Baba Jaga – Mam ochotę na więcej! *uderzyła pięściami w stół* Po tylu latach jedzenia korzonków zjem wszystko! *wyjęła zza pasa nóż wykonany ze złotawego metalu* Chcę szpik! Uderzyła kilak razy nożem w kość. Ledwo zrobiła wyszczerbienie. Baba Jaga – Hm… Nad głową staruchy zawirowały dwa błędne ogniki. Kobieta sięgnęła po przywiązany do pasa flakonik. Wylała żółtawą ciecz na ostrze. Baba Jaga – Podleć *skinęła na ognika* Ognik podleciał, dotknął noża. Ostrze zapłonęło na zielono. Baba Jaga zaśmiała się i cięła kość po długim łuku. Ostrze przeszło na wylot, uderzyło z metalicznym dźwiękiem o kamienny blat. Baba Jaga szybko złapała jedną z połówek kości i przyłożyła ją sobie do ust. Zassała ustami. Po chwili odłożyła kostkę. Baba Jaga – Wciąż mam apetyt. *zatarła ręce* A jedzenie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zagwizdała. Z kąta przyleciała stara, drewniana miotła. Baba Jaga ujęła ją w ręce. Baba Jaga – Czas wyruszać! Baba Jaga usiadła okrakiem na miotle. Wyleciała z domku i popędziła w las. Domek nieznacznie się poruszył. Zrobił mały skok w bok. Ziemia za trzęsła się lekko. Przed Kwaterą Zabójców Snów: Zawodnicy skończyli jeść śniadanie. Dwa puste, wiklinowe kosze stoją przy betonowej ścianie kwatery. Rouse – Gdzie oni są? *rozgląda się* Cole – Tęsknisz? Rouse – Ha, ha. Dobrze by wiedzieć co się dzieje. Tak to jesteśmy sami, zupełnie sami. Constance – W lesie nigdy nie jesteśmy sami *skrzywiła się i spojrzała w górę, na korony drzew* Nigdy. Sail – Spokojnie. Na dachu kwatery jest namiot Mary. Pewnie zaraz tu przyjdzie :) Nissa – Namiot tej s*ki? Splądrowałabym >:D Nóż wbił się w ziemię tuż przed Nissą. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, wszyscy spojrzeli. Mary stała na dachu kwatery. Krwiście czerwony płaszczyk lekko powiewał. Stukała czarnymi butami na niskim obcasie o beton. Poprawiła czarną, krótką spódniczkę. Mary – Widzę, że się ośmieliliście *zeskoczyła z gracją z dachu, zdjęła kaptur. Zabrała z twarzy brązowe włosy* Szkoda, że tacy hardzi nie byliście przedwczoraj na granicach lasu. Podeszła bliżej zdziwionych zawodników. Wszyscy stali i patrzyli na nią w ciszy. Mary – Wiem, że jestem idealnie piękna, ale już, ocknijcie się *pstryknęła palcami* William pokręcił głową. William – Jesteśmy przytomni -,- Mary schyliła się po nóż, wypinając się tym samym do Saila. Mary – Ups *wyprostowała się szybko* Chcący tak wyszło ^^ Sail cofnął się. ' Mary – No dobrze. Czekamy teraz na waszych prowadzących. Nie myślcie sobie, że będą dobrą ciocią i was ochronie czy coś :P Thomas – Nie liczymy na ciebie >.< Nissa – Właśnie. Mary nałożyła kapturek, zabrała kosmyk z czoła. Mary – Też was nie lubię *spojrzała na Saila* z wyjątkami ^_* Constance położyła Sailowi rękę na ramieniu, rzuciła Mary groźne spojrzenie. Constance – Gdzie Jeff i Chase? Chase – Tęskniłaś aż tak? Duet blondynów wyszedł na drogę z lasu. Stanęli przed zawodnikami. Mary szybko ustawiła się obok Chase’a. Pocałowała go w policzek i wyprostowała się. Constance – Wreszcie jesteście. William – Czekaliśmy *tupał nerwowo* Chase zdjął przeciwsłoneczne okulary, odpiął bluzę, przeczesał włosy. Już chciał coś powiedzieć kiedy Jeff przepchnął go lekko w tył. Jeff – Widzę po waszych minach, że nienajlepsze macie humory. Nissa – Ty też. Masz brudny T-shirt i znoszone jeansy, co z twoimi super kreacjami? *pytała sarkastycznie* Jeff – Też biegacie po lesie w tych samych ciuszkach od jakiegoś czasu, więc wszyscy czujemy to samo. Nissa – Tja *przewróciła oczami* Zapadła nerwowa cisza. Chase nachylił się do Jeffa. Chase – Coś wisi w powietrzu *wyszeptał mu na ucho* Jeff – Wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu będzie bunt *odpowiedział cicho* Chase i Jeff wymienili się spojrzeniem. Zawodnicy ustawili się bliżej siebie. W tamtym momencie wydawali się jednością. Jeff postąpił krok do przodu. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, wyprostował się. Jeff – No dobrze *zaczął* Zaraz posypia się pytania, prawda? Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie niepewni jak reagować. Jeff – Zadajcie je. Tylko po kolei. Bez krzyków i wrzasków. Postaram się odpowiedzieć. Zawodnicy byli totalnie zbici z tropu. Zabrakło im słów. Po dłuższej chwili William, Sail i Constance wystąpili do przodu. Mary – Yhm. Cała delegacja *wymamrotała złośliwie* Jeff – Ok. Mówcie *zachęcił ich bardzo ciepłym, miłym tonem* Sail i William spojrzeli po sobie, brunet skinął na blondyna, Sail zaczął. Sail – Mamy dość. Jeff założył ręce, uśmiechnął się pogodnie. Jeff – Mianowicie czego? William zacisnął pięść, Sail skinieniem głowy uspokoił kolegę, sam kontynuował. Sail – Nie chcemy by inni zawodnicy ginęli, to nasi przyjaciele! William – Nie było o tym mowy w kontrakcie. Chase prychnął. Chase – Nie czytaliście ich uważnie. Jeff uciszył go gestem dłoni. Jeff – Rozumiem was *powiedział spokojnie* Te wypadki był straszne… William – I ciągle kontynuujecie show! Constance – Nawet po tym jak las zdziczał całkowicie! Sail skinął na przyjaciół, by się uciszyli. Sail – I co w związki z tym? *założył ręce* Trzymacie nas tu, dla własnej zabawy. My walczymy o życie, w zadaniach, które są ostatecznie niewykonalne! Jeff – Ale nie ma innej opcji :< Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Jeffa. Jeff – Las wymknął się spod kontroli. Wyciągnięcie was… graniczy z cudem. Po zawodnikach przeszedł pomruk. Constance – Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy tu uwięzieni? Jeff – Tak i nie. Potrzebny czas, istnieje szansa, że Zabójcy Snów nam pomogą… Aczkolwiek ci *wskazał na popękaną kwaterę* nie dali rady… Wszyscy zawodnicy słuchali, całkowicie cicho. Jeff – Większość osób, które chroniły las zginęło. Został Chase i Mary. Mary i Chase pomachali zawodnikom. Jeff – Mieliśmy plan, aby przegłosowane osoby zostawały z nami, po prostu nie brałyby udziału w zadaniach. Zwycięzca dostałby milion, a wtedy zaczęlibyśmy się martwić o powrót. Sail – Ale Exri potrzebowała natychmiastowej pomocy *dokończył za Jeffa* Jeff – Tak, ale ona, Villis i Hugh zniknęli. Rouse zbladła, nikt tego nie zauważył. Wszyscy skupieni byli na prowadzącym i Sailu. Sail – Nie możemy już teraz przerwać tej chorej gry?! Skupić się na bezpiecznej ucieczce? Mary postąpiła krok do przodu, stanęła obok Jeffa i przemówiła nim on zdążył otworzyć usta. Mary – Nie. *zakręciła biodrami* Może się tego wstydzicie, ale każdemu z was wciąż zależy, przynajmniej trochę, na kasie. Wszyscy zawodnicy musieli przyznać Mary rację, zarumienili się lub pokiwali głową. ' Jeff – Więc widzicie. Poza tym *rozejrzał się* Potrzebujemy jakiegoś raportu od innego stanowiska Zabójców Snów. Bez nich nie uda się wam wszystkim opuścić lasu :/ Chase – Poza tym paradoksalnie jeżeli pozostajecie w ruchu, wykonujecie zadania, jesteście bezpieczniejsi. Gdybyście po prostu czekali w miejscu już byście byli martwi. Jeff – Dlatego macie też tak mało przerwy pomiędzy zadaniami. Każdy dzień to ryzyko. Sail – Ale to podczas zadań inni znikają. Jeff – Inaczej być nie może *powiedział twardym głosem* Inaczej zginęliby wszyscy. Zapadła cisza, zawodnicy patrzyli na siebie smutno. Jeff – Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Sail – Tak *pokiwał głową* Chase wysunął się do przodu. Chase – Zrozumcie teraz, że nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami *zlustrował wszystkich wzrokiem, Constance rzucił groźne spojrzenie* Nie zostawimy was. Jeff – Kiedy tylko będzie możliwe wyciągniemy was z lasu. A zwycięzcy po tym wszystkim należy się milion. William – Racja *powiedział pod nosem* Jeff – A na teraz… Mamy kolejne zadanie *powiedział tak jakby chciał przeprosić* Zawodnicy stanęli razem. Jeff – Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało od was spostrzegawczości i odrobiny szczęścia. Thomas – Pewnie znów będziemy chodzić >.< Jeff – Kreatywne zadania skończyły się wraz z atakiem lasu. Las to las, głównie się po nim chodzi. Nissa – Przyzwyczailiśmy się. Jeff – Super :D Chase, akcesoria do zadania. Rain – Akcesoria? Cole – Na bogato :D Chase wyjął spod randomowego krzaka kilka glinianych, brązowych dzbanów, ustawił je w linii. W sumie dzbanów było 8. Jeff – Częstujcie się. Każdy zawodnik wziął jeden dzban. Jeff – Dzisiaj działacie solo. Chodzicie sobie po lesie i zbieracie maliny. Zawodnicy zajrzeli do swoich dzbanków. Jeff – Każda osoba, która wypełni dzban malinami wraca tutaj. Ostatnia osoba z pełnym lub pustym dzbanem odpada i nie będzie brała udziału w zadaniach. Nissa – To nawet nie takie straszne *zaśmiała się* Mary – No to zamkniemy przegranych w podziemnym schronie kwatery :P Nissa – Ok, to jest straszne. Rain podeszła z dzbanem do Jeffa. Rain – A co jeśli ktoś zgubi się w lesie, pójdzie za daleko? Jeff – Ściągniemy was z powrotem. Constance przystąpiła do Rain. Constance – Na pewno? Jeff – Dziś panuje spokój, na pewno. Zawodnicy stanęli w rządku. Jeff – Rozumiecie? Sami znajdujecie maliny i drogę powrotną. Ostatni tutaj odpadnie i straci szanse na milion. Cole – Rozumiemy. Jeff – Las jest pełen malin, ale znalezienie ich nie zawsze jest łatwe. Bądźcie uważni i ostrożni. Constance – Jak zawsze. Jeff – Wyruszajcie! Zadanie: Zawodnicy rozeszli się w różne strony. Niektórzy poszli drogą ciągnącą się od kwatery, inni od razu zniknęli pomiędzy drzewami. Constance i William: Mimo, że zadanie ponownie było indywidualne, Constance i William znowu szukali razem. Okrążyli kwaterę i poszli wąziutką ścieżką pomiędzy wysokimi świerkami. William – Dobrze idziemy? Constance – Spokojna głowa. Od kiery tu przyszliśmy zbieram maliny :) William – Super :D *podrzucił dzbanek i zaraz złapał* Tylko czy wypełnimy ten wazon? Constance zajrzała do dzbana. Constance – Musimy pójść kawałek dalej. Wszystko w tej okolicy już wyzbierane. William – Zgaduję, że inni o tym nie wiedzą. Constance – Dobrze zgadujesz *zaśmiała się, pozwoliła sobie na lekką złośliwość* Ścieżka urywała się niespodziewanie. Kończyła się w niewielkim bagienku. William – Co teraz? Constance przyjrzała się powierzchni błota, spokojnie przeszła po leżącej w błocie kłodzie. Stanęła na stabilnej ziemi. Constance – Chodź Will, musimy jeszcze trochę przejść. William złapał mocniej dzban, przeszedł stawiając nogę za nogą. Wolną rękę wyprostował aby utrzymać równowagę. William – Super. Co teraz? Rozejrzeli się wokół. Wszędzie świerki. Ścieżka, po której przyszli, oddaliła się, wiła się gdzieś dalej. William – Co jest?! *zdziwił się* Constance spokojnie wypuściła powietrze, zamknęła oczy. Constance – Las nas przeciągnął trochę, spokojnie *złapała chłopaka za rękę* Idźmy dalej przed siebie. William – A gdzie maliny? Constance – Zaraz będą. Weszli między świerki. Kaskada igieł spadła na nich. William – Ugh. Igły -,- Przeszli kilka kroków, stanęli w środku kępy. Otoczeni przez iglaki. Stali na wyschniętych igłach – wszędzie igły! William miał całe włosy we wspomnianych igłach. William – Nie lubię -,- *zaczął otrzepywać włosy* Constance – Czekaj, pomogę *zaśmiała się* Constance pomogła chłopakowi z włosami, chwila i Will nie przypominał świerkowego stwora. William – Od razu lepiej :) Constance – Nie sądziłam, że jesteś takim pedantem *zachichotała* William – Ej *przyjacielsko szturchnął ją w bok* William Prince nie jest pedantem! Teraz to Constance szturchnęła Williama. Constance – Przestań! Tak śmiejąc się znów zaczęli przedzierać się przez iglaste gałęzie świerków. ' Rouse: Rouse szła ze spuszczonymi rękami przez las. Wyruszyła spod kwatery, skręciła w prawo i szła przed siebie. W jeden ręce trzymała dzban, w drugiej niewielki radar. Rouse – Znowu chodzimy >.< Mam już dość. Może jakieś zadanie bardziej bezpośrednie? Rozejrzała się, nikogo nie było wokół. Rouse – Już po prostu wariuje od tej pustki wszechobecnej. Dziewczyna przedarła się przez jakieś krzaki. Znowu kontrolnie rozejrzała się. Rouse – Totalna pustka. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach, które właśnie pokonała. Rouse – Hm? Z pędów wyskoczył… borsuk. Rouse – Uff *otarła pot z czoła* Już się bałam ataku krasnoludków, wróżek czy czegoś tam. Borsuk nagle zawarczał. Rouse – O, o… Zwierzę skoczyło na Rouse. Dziewczyna cofnęła się odruchowo i nadepnęła na sporego grzyba. Poślizgnęła się i padła na plecy. Rouse – Gdzie dzban?! Dzbanek spadł jej do rąk. Rouse – Uff. Znowu. Atakujący borsuk nie dawał za wygraną. Podchodził co raz bliżej i groźnie szczerzył ostre zęby. Rouse – Zostaw mnie… zostaw… Próbowała wstać, ale noga zakręciła się jej wokół korzenia. Rouse – Au… *powoli wyciągała nogę* Powoli… A! Borsuk wskoczył na nią i zaryczał. Rouse spróbowała się bronić. Uderzyła zwierzaka dzbanem w pysk. Uwolniła nogę, podparła się na ręce by wstać. Rouse – Ha, ha! Borsuk nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Skoczył na Rouse jeszcze raz przez co dziewczyna znów upadła. Nim zdążyła ponownie zaatakować zwierzak pochwycił ucho od dzbana w szczęki. Rouse – O nie! Pani profesor od Ufo wstała na równe nogi. Rouse – Wracaj tu! Borsuk, wydawałoby się, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pognał w las. Rouse – Czekaj! Wracaj! Rouse pobiegła za zwierzakiem. Miała problem, biegła trochę wolniej. Była też mniej zwrotna, przez co ponownie wywróciła się, tym razem robiąc zakręt wokół samotnej brzozy. Nie przerywała pogoni. Dalej goniła złośliwego borsuka. Rouse – Dorwę cię i oskóruję! *krzyczała w biegu* Nissa i Cole: Nissa i Cole zdecydowali się pójść drogą. Ominęli przewrócone drzewo i jako jedyni trzymali się nienaturalnej ścieżki. Cole – Myślisz, że wzdłuż drogi rosną maliny? Nissa – Sama nie wiem. Las jak las *przyciskała gliniany dzban do siebie* Cole – Inni poszli prosto w las *zauważył* Nissa – To dobrze. Nie będą nam przeszkadzać. Cole – Tja… Szli dalej, znaleźli się w miejscu gdzie droga lekko zakręcała. Zatrzymali się na chwilę. Cole spojrzał w niebo, Nissa poprawiła chwyt dzbana. Cole – Wzdłuż drogi nie rosną nawet rośliny :/ Nissa – Ale dzięki niej nie zgubimy drogi powrotnej *machnęła ręką, ruszyła* chodź dalej. Cole jednak nie poszedł za Nissą. Cole – Nissa, złotko. Nissa – Tak? *odwróciła się* Cole – Ja bym jednakowoż przeszukał głębszy las. Nissa – Chcesz się rozdzielić? *uniosła wymownie brew* Cole – No tak *odgarnął grzywkę z oczu* Jak znajdę dużo malin to wrócę na drogę i ciebie zawołam. Nissa – Tja… Ok. Idź w las. Ja przejdę się po drodze. Cole podszedł do Nissy, pocałował ją w nos. Cole – Jak dobrze, że się dogadujemy ^_^ *uśmiechnął się pokazując idealnie białe ząbki* Nissa – Tak *wpatrywała się w chłopaka* Idź już, szukaj malin. Cole odsalutował i wbiegł w las. Nissa została sama. Nissa – Czemu my ciągle musimy chodzić -,- Dziewczyna niezadowolona kopnęła leżący na ziemi kamyk. Zobaczyła idącego po drodze żuczka. Nissa – O, fioletowy ^^ Cofnęła się o krok i przypadkowo stanęła na innego żuka, nawet nie zauważyła. Poszła dalej, omijając niezdeptanego żuka. Żuk - Nissa poszła dalej, kierowała się przebiegiem drogi. Nissa – I robi się tak strasznie cicho >.< Szła przed siebie, rozglądając się co i rusz na boki. Nissa – Paranoi po prostu dostanę, czuję, że coś mnie ciągle obserwuje. Dziewczyna minęła rosnącą przy drodze płaczącą wierzbę. Widać wszystko z punktu widzenia drzewa. Drzewo patrzy na Nissę… Rain: Rain parła przez las z dzbankiem pod pachą. Na drodze nie stało jej zbyt wiele zarośli, toteż szybko oddaliła się od kwatery. Rain – Faza 1 – oddalić się, zaliczona, początek fazy 2 ^^ *zaciągnęła się leśnym powietrzem* Czas na maliny. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dokładnie wokół siebie. Wkroczyła w obszar lasu mieszanego. Na przemian rosły tam drzewa najeżone igłami i obwieszone liśćmi. Rain – Gdzie by tu szukać malin? Oparła się plecami o wysoki grab, zamknęła oczy. Otaczająca ją, pozorna, cisza nagle nabrała wyrazu. Dziewczyna usłyszała wcześniej nieuchwytne dźwięki, ciche i ulotne… Rain – Szum… jakby… strumień *otworzyła oczy, wycelowała ręką na skos w lewo* Jeżeli intuicja mnie nie zawodzi, to właśnie nad strumieniem znajdę maliny ^^ Dziewczyna poprawiła chwyt dzbana i ruszyła w wybranym przez siebie kierunku. Zaraz pojawiła się jednak pierwsza przeszkoda. Po około stu metrach teren znacznie opadał. Rain stanęła na skraju stromej skarpy. Ściana miała około 6 metrów wysokości. Dopiero te 6 metrów niżej widać było równą (jak na las) ziemię. Rain – A to dopiero wyzwanie :/ Spojrzała w dwie strony – nie było wyboru, tak czy inaczej musiała pokonać skarpę. Ostrożnie wychyliła się zza krawędzi. Spojrzała na osuwającą się ziemię. Ze skarpy wystawały gdzieniegdzie kamienie i korzenie. Rain – Marudzimy na chodzenie po lesie, a tym czasem to wyzwanie wcale nie jest takie monotonne *ścisnęła mocniej dzban* Chyba trzeba będzie pobrudzić spodenki… Rain ostrożnie usiadła na krawędzi skarpy, spuściła nogi. Dotykała butami pochyłej ściany. Rain – To tylko zjeżdżalnia, jak na placu zabaw. Zamknęła oczy, wypuściła powietrze. Powoli posuwała się w kierunku spadku. Stresowała się trochę, głośniej oddychała. Rain – To… tylko… zjeżdżalnia. Odepchnęła się i… zaczęła zjeżdżać. Jechała z zamkniętymi oczami. Nabrała dużej prędkości. Tarła spodenkami o ziemię. Najgorsze było jednak dopiero przed nią. Na końcu skarpa zmieniała się w pionowy spadek. Rain otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła zagrożenie. Rain – No nie. Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Zaczęła krzyczeć. Chwilę potem spadała. Słychać uderzenie, Rain spadła na ziemie. Leży bez ruchu twarzą do mchu. Nie ruszała się. Dopiero po chwili ,,ożyła’’. Rain – Au *podniosła głowę* Mój tyłek… Moje ciało… Powoli podniosła się. Rain – Wszystko mnie boli… Dobrze, że ten meszek zamortyzował… Au, mój tyłek. Spodenki były całe brązowe od ziemi i wytarte. Rain podeszła do szczupłej brzozy, oparła się ręką. Podniosła z ziemi spory liść, zaczęła wycierać nim twarz. Rain – Jestem cała poobijana i podrapana :< Poklepała się po prawym udzie, miała tam sporego siniaka. Rain – Teraz przynajmniej jestem tak zmaltretowana jak Thomas *uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o chłopaku* Trzeba zbierać te maliny. Przytuliła dzban. Naczynie przetrwało zjazd i upadek. Zero pęknięć, zero rys. Rain – Idę :D Ruszyła przed siebie. Wciąż szła w tym samym kierunku. Wtem na jej drodze pojawiło się coś zaskakującego, minęła… pojedynczy krzak malin. Rain – Ale fart ^^ Zaczęła zbierać maliny. Na krzaku rosło jednak niewiele malin, ledwo przykryła dno dzbana. Poszła dalej. Thomas: Thomas przeszukiwał las w pobliżu kwatery. Stopniowo oddalał się od betonowego ,,klocka’’. Nie chciał się zanadto oddalić. ' Chłopak rozglądał się uważnie. Otaczało go mnóstwo krzaków, żaden jednak do tej pory nie obrastał malinami. Thomas – Przecież skądś je przynosili, muszą tu być. Podszedł do jakiegoś krzaka, przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Thomas – Najgorsze, że nie mam pojęcia jak ten malinowy krzak wygląda *_* Chłopak poszedł dalej, nadal uważnie badał otoczenie. Szedł co raz głębiej w las. Zatrzymał się przy niewielkim krzaku, zatrzymywał się przy każdym napotkanym. Thomas – Kolejny badyl >.< Już miał odchodzić kiedy na gałęzi dostrzegł zgniłą, bordową malinę. Owoc przez proces fermentacji zmienił się w bezkształtne coś, ale cóż… wciąż był owocem. Thomas – Malina. Dotknął pędu krzewu, przyjrzał się liściom. Thomas – Teraz już wiem czego szukać. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po chwili namysłu zerwał zgniłego owocka i zjadł go. Thomas – Niby nie alkoholizuje się za dużo, ale tutaj przyda mi się chwila wytchnienia. Thomas widać żuł zginał malinę. Skrzywił się, musiała być mało smaczna. Splunął. Thomas – Fuj, jednak nie :S Kaszlnął, złapał się za brzuch. Rozbolała go też głowa. Złapał się za nią. Upuścił dzban na ściółkę – na szczęście go nie stłukł. Thomas – Cholerne, leśne narkotyki. Usiadł na ziemi, zerwał zielona gałązkę, wepchnął ja sobie do gardła, zadławił się. Wyjął ją i zwymiotował na mech. Przewrócił się na bok. Oczy mu się zamknęły, leżał na boku. Las szumiał nad nim. … Sail: Sail szedł przez las. Wkroczył między drzewa zaraz za kwaterą Zabójców Snów. Szedł przez dość gęsty, mieszany obszar. Co zaskakujące Sail miał już uzbieraną pewną ilość malin. Blondyn zajrzał do dzbana. Owoce przykryły dno. Sail – Dzban jest prawie półpełny *uśmiechnął się sam do siebie* Szukam dalej. Chłopak rozejrzał się. Poszedł przed siebie. Stopniowo las mieszany zamieniał się w świerkowy bór. Ciemne świerki były wyższe i gęstsze. W miarę wchodzenia głębiej w świerki robiło się co raz ciemniej. Sail – Hm… Coś wątpię, że znajdę tu maliny *skrzywił się* Blondyn odwrócił się, szukanie krzaków malinowych pod świerkami nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Odwrócił się, kątem oka zobaczył smukły czarny cień, który umknął za drzewo. Sail głośno przełknął ślinę. Sail – ZaSailoskryj? *zapytał starając się opanować drżenie głosu* Słychać szelest, gałęzi pobliskiego świerku poruszyły się niespodziewanie, coś śmignęło w cieniu, za drzewami. Sail cofał się, przytulił dzban z malinami do siebie. Sail – Nie groźny mi cień. Blondyn powoli szedł w kierunku jaśniejsze… mniej ciemnego lasu mieszanego. Ostrożnie stawał kroki. Towarzyszył mu szelest. Sail – Nie boje się, nie boje się *powtarzał* Dwa kroki, Sail odwraca szybko głowę. Ciemna sylwetka odskakuje za drzewo. Blondyn odwraca się. Za nim pojawia się niewyraźna, smukła, czarna postać. Chłopak idzie, cieniste COŚ tuż za nim. Sail zatrzymuje się na wyraźnej granicy iglastego fragmentu. Stoi bez ruchu. Sail – Wiem, że tam jesteś… Czarna sylwetka stała za blondynem, bez najmniejszego ruchu. Sail – Zmartwię cię, ale *powstrzymywał głos od drżenia* Nie boje się. Cień skrzywił się. Sail zagryzł wargi i pobiegł w przed siebie, mocno ściskając dzbanek. ZaSailoskryj stał tam gdzie był i nie ruszał się. Constance i William: Constance i William wspólnie przemierzali las. Dotarli do pagórka. Z dołu było widać, że jego szczytu nie porastały drzewa. William – Co to? Constance uśmiechnęła się. Constance - To górka. Wypatrzyłam ją kiedy pierwszy raz zbierałam owoce na śniadanie w tej części lasu *przerzuciła dzban z ręki do ręki* I teraz mam okazję go zbadać. William spojrzał na dziewczynę badawczo. William – A znajdziemy tam maliny? Constance – Dowiemy się jak wejdziemy *puściła mu oczko* William – W takim razie nie mamy wyboru. Constance złapała Willa pod rękę. Zaczęli podejście pod górę. Nie musieli się wspinać, pagórek nie był stromy. Dotarcie na płaski szczyt zajęło im niecałe dwie minuty. William – Przyjemne miejsce. Rozejrzeli się. Płaski szczyt, nie taki mały obszar. Porośnięty pachnącą trawą. Uwagę Constance i Williama przykuła kępka krzaków znajdująca się na drugim skraju polanki na pagórku. Czym prędzej poszli sprawdzić krzaki. Constance – Maliny! *klasnęła widząc krzaki obwieszone różowymi owocami* William – Kilka krzaków, super. Oboje zaczęli pakować maliny do swoich dzbanów. Nawzajem kontrolowali stopień zapełnienia naczyń. Chcieli aby oboje mieli tą samą ilość. Constance – Jak ci idzie? *nie przestawała zrywać malin* William zajrzał do dzbana. William – Dobrze. Szybko się zapełnia. Constance – I dobrze… Oh… *dzban wypadł jej z ręki* Moja głowa… William – Constance? *odłożył dzban* Constance poczuła się gorzej, William stanął przy niej, złapał ją za rękę. William – Co się dzieję? Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, wypuściła powietrze i powoli wyprostowała się. Schyliła się jeszcze pod dzbanek. Na jej szczęście zbyt wiele owoców się nie wysypało. William – Co się stało? *nie dawał za wygraną* Duch, wizja? Constance – Chyba po prostu mało urozmaicona dieta i ciągłe chodzenie po lesie *uśmiechnęła się krzywo* William – Mało zróżnicowana aktywność *powiedział jakby sam do siebie* No nic. Trzeba szukać dalej. Oboje spojrzeli na krzaki, były prawie całkowicie obskubane. Constance – Co nie co zostało. Dozbierajmy. Każda malina się liczy. Zebrali resztkę malin. Oboje mieli dzbany napełnione do połowy. Szykowali się do odwrotu, kiedy zawiał wiatr. Nagły podmuch niósł ze sobą fioletowy pyłek… Dziwny wiatr skończył się tak szybko jak zaczął. Constance i Will przetarli oczy. Nie byli jednak już sami. Tuż przy krzakach stał ktoś jeszcze… lub coś jeszcze. Było to dziwne humanoidalne stworzenie. O połowę niższe od zawodników. Miało fioletową skórę. Duży, zakrzywiony nos, okrągłe, złote oczy. Krzaczaste brwi i purpurowe usta, wykrzywione w szerokim uśmiechu. Uśmiechając się nieznajomy pokazywał imponującą kolekcje ostrych, trójkątnych zębów. Stworzenie miało krótkie ręce zakończone ostrymi, lekko zakrzywionymi pazurami. W prawej ręce trzymało drewniany, sękaty kostur. Ubrane było we fiołkową koszulę w purpurowe romby, spodnie w podobnym zworze, z takiego samego materiału. Miało też ciemnofioletową kamizelkę. Spodnie podtrzymywał mu czarny pas z błyszczącą, złotą sprzążką. Stwór miał na głowie szpiczastą, opadającą na końcu, fioletową czapkę. Nosił też ciemne buty z zadartymi noskami. Constance i William mierzyli stworzenie wzrokiem. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Constance – Kim jesteś? Stwór zatarł ręce, oblizał się długim jęzorem. ??? – Jesssstę *seplenił mówiąc S’’ Hämischlümper. William – Cześć *zmierzył stwora wzrokiem* Hämischlümper – Zgubilissscie się w lessssie? Constance – Absolutnie nie *powiedziała ostro* Szukamy malin. Hämischlümper – Malin? *zatarł ręce* Zaprowadzę wassss do najwssssanialsssssych malin. William spojrzał na Constance, dziewczyna dalej konfrontowała się ze stworem. Constance – Nie dziękujemy… Hämischlümper – Nalegam. Stwór zaklaskał trzy razy. Słychać dziwny gwizd, Will i Constance obracają się wkoło. Widzą jak fioletowy wiatr tworzy wokół nich wir… po chwili słabnie. Constance – Co zrobiłeś?! Hämischlümper zaśmiał się skrzekliwie. Opluł się, wytarł pysk rękawem. Hämischlümper – Kiedy ssssie nalega trzeba słuchać. Mussssicie ze mną pójssssć. Constance – Dokąd? Hämischlümper – Na maliny. Constance i William spojrzeli niepewnie na siebie, nie mieli wyjścia. Stwór uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, uderzył kosturem w ziemię i ruszył w dół pagórka, inną stroną niż przyszli. Constance – Na raz, dwa, trzy… Już! Will i Constance ruszyli do ucieczki. Nim odbiegli dalej fioletowy wiatr zwiał ich i znaleźli się tuż za groźnym stworem. Padli na ziemię, wciąż trzymali dzbanki. Hämischlümper stanął nad nimi. Hämischlümper – Nie ładnie uciekać *oblizał się* William – Przepraszamy. Hämischlümper – Prosssse. Stwór podał Williamowi kostur, pomógł mu wstać, Constance musiała poradzić sobie sama. Hämischlümper – Idziemy *ruszył w dół pagórka* Constance – A musimy się oddalać? Iść tak daleko? Hämischlümper – Idziemy na maliny. William i Constance zrezygnowani ruszyli za potworem, zachowywali bezpieczną odległość, taką na jaką pozwalał im wiatr, który popędzał ich gdy zbytnio się oddalali. Trzymali dystans nie tylko ze strachu, potwór śmierdział. Pachniał jak gnijące mięso z dodatkiem zapachu jagód. William – Co robić? *szepnął Constance na ucho* Constance – Nie wiem. Jesteśmy w potrzasku *głos jej drżał, bała się* Nic prawie nie możemy, nie wiem czym on jest. Nie ufajmy mu. Hämischlümper pstryknął palcami, Will i Constance spojrzeli na niego. Hämischlümper – Idziemy na maliny *wyszczerzył swoje ostre zęby* Rouse: Rouse wciąż goniła borsuka. Zwierzę wciąż trzymało w szczękach dzban. W tamtej chwili borsuk stał tyłem do grubego dębu. Rouse – Teraz cię mam, już się nie wywiniesz. Dziewczyna powoli zbliżała się do borsuka. Wyciągała ręce po dzban, który wciąż był pusty. Rouse – Oddaj go po dobroci borsuczku. Borsuk zawarczał, nie zamierzał puszczać dzbana. Rouse – Nie dam się pokonać jakieś przerośniętej szynszyli. Dziewczyna podwinęła rękawy, zaczęła powoli iść na borsuka. Rouse nagle zatrzymuje się, spogląda na zwierzaka. Ten znów warczy. Rouse – To koniec! Rouse biegnie, skacze i łapie dzban. Ona i borsuk zaczynają się szarpać. Rouse – Wypluj to! Borsuk – Grrrr. Borsuk ciągnie, jak na zwierzę ma dość dużo siły. Rouse musiała zaprzeć się nogami o drzewo, napina mięśnie. Wolna ręka złapała dalszego drzewa, podciągnęła się. Udało się jej w ten sposób przeciągnąć borsuka o metr. Rouse – Oddaj to po dobroci! Borsuk nie dawał za wygraną, teraz to on pociągnął. O tak, miał dużo siły, Rouse prawie puściła dzban. Rouse – To zadanie miało nie być aż tak fizyczne! Dziewczyna wstała na równe nogi, pociągnęła do góry. To się jej opłaciło. Rouse podniosła borsuka do góry, ten wciąż trzymał się dzbana zębami. Rouse – Puszczaj! *krzyknęła zirytowana* Wreszcie się jej udało. Borsuk puścił. Padł na ziemię. Rouse – Wygrałam! *przytuliła dzban* Nawet nie pękł! Borsuk zawarczał raz jeszcze i odszedł. Rouse – A ja szukam dalej. Poszła w drugą stronę. Cole: Blondyn sam szedł przez las, w wolnej ręce obracał sobie ostry kijek. Cole – Brakuje mi moich noży *powiedział sam do siebie* Chłopak szedł przed siebie, pech sprawił, że nie trafił na maliny. Jego dzbanek wciąż był niepokojąco pusty. Cole – Przydałby się wreszcie jakiś krzaczek. Na drodze blondyna pojawiła się nieprzyjemna przeszkoda. Paprotki. Cole skrzywił się. Cole – Super… Czas zawrócić. Chłopak cofnął się, jego drogę zatarasowała paproć, która niespodziewanie wyrosłą spod ziemi. Cole – Nie! Chciał uciec, ale nie mógł. Paprocie błyskawicznie wyrosły wokół niego. Dało się słyszeć tubalny śmiech. Spod ziemi wyłonił się osławiony Kwiat Paproci. Cole – Znowu ty -,- Kwiat wyprostował się. Wokół szafirowego oka zakręciły się złote ostrza. Złota łodyga rozbłysnęła. Kwiat – Ty… Muszę przyznać, że za pierwszym razem nie rozpoznałem cię bez kaptura. Cole odruchowo zakręcił ostrym patykiem w ręce. Cole – Zostaw mnie w spokoju *wycedził* Kwiat – Jak zginiesz… Dzisiaj będziesz miał towarzystwo. Na niektórych liściach paproci (te urosły tak, że były wyższe od Cole’a) pojawiły się rubinowe, błyszczące kule. Cole – Co to? *patrzył na kule, które pojawiły się z każdej strony* Kwiat – To zarodniki. Do tej pory nikt nie brał kwiatów w lesie na serio. Teraz my podbijemy las i świat! Cole mimo, że wiedział, że Kwiat Paproci to zabójczy przeciwnik, spojrzał na niego zażenowany. Cole – Przejąć las i świat? Czy to ma jakikolwiek sens? Ucichło. Nawet noże wokół szafirowego oka kwiatu przestały wirować. Wróciły do ruchu po kilku sekundach. Oko błysnęło. Kwiat – Nie radzę ci mnie lekceważyć. Teraz pokonam cię, ostatecznie! Jedna z rubinowych zarodni pękła wyleciał z niej czerwony piorun, uderzył pod nogi Cole’a. Ziemia została spopielona. Cole – Co?! Kwiat – Za parę dni wyrośnie tam kopia mnie *zaśmiał się ciężkim głosem* Cole zmarszczył brwi, odgarnął grzywkę. Cole – Nie pozwolę ci. Kwiat – Co zrobisz? Cole – Zobaczysz… Blondyn schylił się, odłożył dzban i podniósł z ziemi garść kamyków. Schylił się i cisnął kamykiem w niewielką, rubinową kulę. Ta pękła i obróciła w popiół pobliskie paprotki. Kwiat – Nie! Cole nie czekał, rzucił drugi raz – druga kula wybuchła. Kwiat zaatakował nim Cole zniszczył trzecią zarodnię. Złote ostrza poleciały na Cole’a. Blondyn odskoczył, zrobił piruet w powietrzu. Jeszcze kręcąc piruet rzucił w trzecią, rubinową kulę. Rezultat podobny, kolejna eksplozja. Cole – Prowadzę. Kwiat – Nie! *kipiał ze wściekłości* Zniszczę cię! Jedna z kul zaczęła niebezpiecznie błyszczeć. Tuż przed emisją wyładowania Cole rozwalił ją celnym rzutem. Cole – 4/4! Wszystko trafiam! Kwiat Paproci wystrzelił kolejne, złote ostrza. Cole odskoczył w prawo, następnie padł na ziemię unikając kolejnej porcji. Zły Kwiat wciąż jednak atakował. Na miejsca wystrzelonych ostrz pojawiały się kolejne. Cole – Nie masz szans chwaście! Kwiat – Zobaczymy kto tu jest chwastem! Cole przeskoczył nad kwiatem i rzucił w rubinową kulę… nie trafił. Cole – O, o… Nissa: Nissa wędrowała sama. Jej dzban był pusty, co nie znaczy, że krzaków malin nie znajdowała… Nissa – Jasny gwint! Niezadowolona kopnęła w pusty krzak. Owoców nie było. Nissa – Ktoś mnie ubiegł! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. Nissa – To znaczy, że jakiś zawodnik się tu czai… lub czaił… Westchnęła, przytuliła dzban. Nissa – Nigdy nie lubiłam zbierać malin, źle mi idzie zbieranie. Zadanie totalnie nie po warunkach. Mówiąc patrzyła na nieruchomą wierzbę. Westchnęła, nie do końca wiedziała co dalej robić. W końcu chodziła już niemało po lesie. Była zmęczona, usiadła oparta o wierzbę. Nissa – Totalna Porażka. Dziewczyna powoli przymykała oczy. Powieki jej opadały… Opadły. Przysnęła. Dosłownie na chwilkę, bo coś ją zbudziło. Potrząsnęła głową, przytuliła dzban. Nissa – Co jest?! Usłyszała czyiś szept. Podniosła wzrok… Przed nią stała dziwaczna postać. Wysoka kobieta, w sukni z dziwnego, półprzeźroczystego, niebieskiego materiału. Miała białe włosy, stokrotkowy wianek, oczy bez tęczówek i źrenic… najdziwniejsza była jej skóra. Skóra nieznajomej była przeźroczysta, galaretowata. Mimo to nic przez nią widać nie było… Nissa – KKKim jesteś O_O Kobieta podała jej rękę, pomogła jej wstać. Nissa wstała, ręka kobiety wydawała się jej dziwnie śliska. ??? – Jestem Goplana. Pani leśnego jeziora *mówiła bardzo spokojnym, miłym tonem* Nissa patrzyła na Goplanę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Goplana – Czego szukasz w lesie? Nissa spojrzała na swój dzban. Nissa – Malin. Potrzebuję malin. Goplana – Dobrze zatem. Zaprowadzę cię do miejsca gdzie rośnie mnóstwo malin. Nissa spojrzała niepewnie na Goplanę. ' Goplana – Nie bój się mnie. Możesz mi ufać, nie chcę cię zabić *uśmiechnęła się swymi purpurowymi ustami* Nissa – Prowadź *powiedziała niepewnie* Goplana bez słowa odwróciła się i poszła przed siebie. Nissa poszła za nią. Przeźroczysta kobieta wlokła za sobą dziwaczną suknię. Nissa zachowywała pewien dystans, nie zbliżała się zanadto. Goplana szła na przełaj, nie przeszkadzały jej krzaki, zręcznie je omijała. Nissa musiała dużo bardziej się gimnastykować. … Po kilkunastu minutach Nissa z Goplaną dotarły nad spory, leśny staw. Brzeg porastały wysokie, pachnące świerki. Tafla wody była czarna i nieruchoma. Zero lilii i glonów. Goplana westchnęła. Goplana – Oto Czarci Staw. Na jego drugim brzegu znajdziesz mnóstwo malin… Nissa – Muszę go obejść? Goplana zaśmiała się. Goplana – Nie. Musisz zbudować łódź i bezpiecznie dopłynąć na drugi brzeg, to twoje zadanie... Tylko tak znajdziesz maliny. Nissa skrzywiła się. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że nie ma wyjścia. Skoro już poszła za dziwaczną kobietą mogła też spróbować zastosować się do jej porad. Nissa – Z czego mam budować? Goplana klasnęła. Przed Nissą pojawiły się drewniane pale i lina. Nissa – Skoro wyczarowałaś mi drewno, to czemu nie możesz gotowej łódki. Goplana – Mogę. Klasnęła. W wodzie pojawiła się drewniana łódka z jednym wiosłem w środku. Nissa – Super! *pobiegła na łódkę* Dziękuję! Goplana uśmiechnęła się i spokojnie weszła do stawu, woda nawet nie poruszyła się. Nissa wzruszyła ramionami i powiosłowała przez staw… Rain: ''' Rain zbieranie malin szło wyjątkowo dobrze. Dzbanek szybko się jej zapełniał. Wypełniła go już do połowy. Chodziła po niezbyt gęstym lesie. Znalazła nawet dość szeroką ścieżkę. Rain patrzy do dzbanka. Rain – Mam prawie pełny dzban, pupa mnie nie boli *spojrzała w górę* I nie widać żadnych złowieszczych, krwiożerczych, leśnych abominacji ^^ Podskoczyła, zrobiła piruet. Była w bardzo dobrym humorze. Rain – Wygram to zadanie! Dziewczyna zaczęła biec. Ścieżka była dość równa, więc Rain mogła biec szybko. ''' Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, tak było ze ścieżką. Równa dróżka kończyła się wpadając do… błotnego jeziora. Rain – Co?! *zahamowała* Co to? Rain podeszła na sam brzeg. Jeziorko było dość spore. Na powierzchni unosiły się liście i gałązki. Błoto bulgotało, z bąbli ulatywał gaz. Rain – Paskudne uroczysko >.< Coś jednak sprawiło, że Rai nie odeszła. Dostrzegła wysepkę, na samym środku jeziorka. Wysepka była zarośnięta. Rosły na niej… maliny. Rain – Maliny *przymrużyła oczy* Daleko. Rain oceniła odległość, wzięła patyk z brzegu, zanurzyła go w błocie. Wszedł cały, właściwie został zassany. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Rain – Musze się tam dostać. To prawdziwy biom malinowy! Zamyśliła się, popukała się w skroń. Rain – Tylko jak to zrobić? Jeszcze raz zlustrowała wzrokiem jeziorko i jego brzeg. Rain – Co by tu… bingo! Poszczęściło jej się. Na pobliskim drzewie wsiała lina. Na jej końcu znajdował się lina zawiązana w pętle na końcu. Rain – Lina wisielca *zmarszczyła czoło* Brać ten przeklęty artefakt? Spogląda to na długą linę to na malinową wysepkę. Zdecydowała. Pociągnęła za linę… Nic się nie stało. Rain – No weź! Złaź! Lina się nie poruszyła. Była zawieszona wysoko, na grubej gałęzi. Rain – Jaki wisielec wiesza się na tak długiej linie? Wzruszyła ramionami, ostrożnie odłożyła dzban na ziemię. Złapała za pętle. Rain – Raz, dwa, osiem! Pociągnęła z całej siły, oburącz. Zaparła się nogami o pień. Ciągnęła ustawiona prostopadle do drzewa – tak się wygięła! Rain – Chodź tu! Słychać trzask gałęzi, Rain widzi jak gałąź się łamie. Szarpnęła. Gałąź ostatecznie pękła. Rain odskoczyła. Gałąź i lina spadły tuż przed nią. Rain – Uff *otarła pot z czoła* Mogłabym pracować w dokach *zachichotała* Złapała linę, przystąpiła do działania. Obwiązała jeden koniec wysoko, wokół pnia cienkiego drzewa na brzegu. Złapała linę tuż pod pętlą na drugim końcu. Rain – Dziki zachód *skupiła wzrok na samotnym, równie cienkim drzewie na wyspie* Rzut! Rzuciła. Lina poleciała… I spadła na błoto. Rain – Za słabo *przyciągnęła linę do siebie* Jeszcze raz! Rzuciła drugi raz. Tym razem pętla perfekcyjnie spadła na drzewko, na czubek i zleciała po pniu. Zatrzymała się dopiero w połowie wysokości, tam gdzie wyrastała gałąź. Lina była na jednym poziomie na obydwu drzewkach. Rain – Teraz przyda mi się jakaś fregata :D Dziewczyna przestawiła dzban na duży kamień, kawałek od brzegu. Zaczęła szukać czegoś co nadawało by się na ,,fregatę’’. Rain – Kici, kici… Odeszła kawałek. Trafiła na stos pali drewnianych, zakamuflowany pod mchem. Rain – Wszędzie drewniane pale w tym lesie, trochę dziwne, ale… nie będę wybrzydzać. Wzięła się za transport palów. Przeciągnęła trzy najgrubsze. Położyła obok siebie. Rain – Ok. To już, coś. Tylko czym je zwiąże? Rain spojrzała na zarzuconą linę. Lina była naprężona, nie mogła się nią posłużyć. Bardzo zależało jej by mieć wyciąg, więc odrzuciła ten pomysł. Rain – Skoro ten las jest tak straszny to kolejny wisielec powinien się znaleźć. Już chciała brać dzban i szukać kolejnej liny kiedy zobaczyła wystający z ziemi, czarny korzeń, wydawał się dość elastyczny. Rain – Hm… Złapała za końcówkę i zaczęła ciągnąć. Sukces. Korzeń był długi. Ciągnął się i ciągnął. Długi, czarny korzeń po rozwinięciu miał ponad 6 metrów! Rain – To ci dopiero chwast! Wyjęła z kieszeni nóż podarowany przez Thomasa i przecięła korzeń na pół. Obwiązała powstałą liną swoją tratwę z przodu i z tyłu. Rain – Fregata gotowa! :D Czas na wodowanie! Popchnęła tratwę na wodę błoto. Jej przeczucie się sprawdziły, szeroka powierzchnia nie tonęła. Rain – Teraz moja kolej… Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki dzban, powoli przeszła na trawę. Rain – Powoli, powoli… Kucnęła, włożyła sobie dzban między nogi. Wyciągnęła ręce po linę. Rain – Sukces, nie tonie *zaśmiała się wesoło* Maliny, idę po was! Zaczęła się wyciągać. Tratwa z dużym mozołem brnęła przez błoto. Co jak co, ale brązowa maź była gęsta i ciężko było ją przebrnąć. Rain – No dalej *mówiła do tratwy* Płyń. Pociągnęła mocniej, przesunęła się. Była już w połowie drogi. Rain – Jeszcze kawałek. Poprawiła dzban pomiędzy nogami, mocno pociągnęła. Tratwa prześlizgnęła się po powierzchni. Wysepka była bardzo blisko, bliżej i w końcu… tratwa wpłynęła na ląd. Rain – Tak! Zeskoczyła z dzbankiem na wysepkę. Od razu wzięła się za zbieranie malin. Rain – W tym zadaniu nikt nie ma ze mną szans! Thomas: Thomas leżał na ziemi, tuż przy kałuży swoich wymiocin. Przed nim leżał dzbanek, wysypało się z niego kilka malin… Prawdopodobnie chłopak zrobił to w konwulsjach. Powoli otwiera oczy, podnosi powieki. Thomas – Co jest? *wychrypiał* Powoli podniósł się, podniósł dzban, włożył maliny z powrotem. Thomas – Moja głowa *złapał się za głowę* ' Kręciło mu się w głowie, opadł na ziemię, wdepnął w wymiociny. Thomas – K*rwa. Zdegustowany zaczął wycierać buta o trawę. Thomas – No gorzej to już być nie może. Spróbował się wyprostował. Jedną ręką podtrzymywał się drzewa, w drugiej trzymał dzban. Rozejrzał się. Thomas – Dokąd iść? *podrapał się po głowie* Powoli puścił drzewo, wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyjął z niej… złoty kompas. Thomas – Dobrze, że go mam… Otworzył pokrywkę. Igła magnetyczna nie wariowała. Pokazywała jeden kierunek. Ten, z którego Thomas przyszedł. Thomas - Hm? A może poprowadzisz do malin? Igła powoli obróciła się o 180 stopni. Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy. Thomas – Wow. Słuchasz mnie! Igła już ani drgnęła, wskazywała ten sam kierunek. Thomas – Idę. Złapał mocniej dzban i poszedł we wskazanym przez kompas kierunku. Szybko trafił na wyłożoną szyszkami i korą ścieżkę. Zeschnięte szyszki zabawnie chrobotały pod butami, drzewa miło szeleściły na wietrze. Thomas – Całkiem przyjemnie nawet. Szedł przed siebie, z kompasem w wyciągniętej przez siebie ręce. Z minuty na minutę czół się co raz lepiej, szedł co raz szybciej, może nie biegł, ale posuwał się szybko. Usłyszał podmuch, odwrócił się. Trach! Tuż nad nim śmignął brązowy kształt. Thomas padł na ziemię, złapał dzban i kompas. Z oddali słychać było skrzekliwy śmiech. Thomas – Co do… *podniósł się* Co to ma być? Wyprostował się, otrzepał koszulkę z szyszek i kory. Thomas – Zdecydowanie nie dla mnie takie specjały. Ruszył, rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Kręcił głową na boki, wpatrywał się w las. Drzewa wciąż jednostajnie kołysały się, szyszki na ścieżce chrupały pod butami. Thomas – Dość tajemnic, dość tajemnic… Szedł dalej tą ścieżką, wypatrywał zagrożenia i malin. Sail: Sail ostrożnie poruszał się po lesie. W jednej ręce trzymał dzban, w drugiej długi kij do obrony. ' Blondyn stresował się, na pewno. Mimo to nie popadał w panikę. Dodawał sobie otuchy machając kijem. Sail – Spokój, spokojnie *odwrócił się* Czysto. ZaSailoskryj obserwował go zza innego drzewa, z boku. Sail rozejrzał się. Potrząsnął dzbankiem. Mimo problemów z… no… śledzącym go cienistym monstrum, miał prawie pełny dzbanek. Sail – Teraz przydałoby się znaleźć drogę powrotną… Niestety blondyn trochę zbłądził. Niezbyt wiedział jak wrócić. Wtem pomiędzy drzewami pojawiło się jasne, białe światło. Sail otworzył szeroko oczy, ZaSailoskryj skoczył w bok. Sail – Co to? *szedł z otwartymi oczami w stronę światła* Światło nie emitowało ciepła, wręcz przeciwnie, zimno. Sail zbliżał się i zbliżał… Sail – Hipnotyzujące… Dotarł do źródła światła… Na białym kamieniu stała smukła kobieta. Nie widać było jej twarzy. Miała białą suknię i biały welon na twarzy. Zachęcająco wskazała na kamień. Sail szedł jak zahipnotyzowany. Szedł do kobiety. ZaSailoskryj patrzył się zza drzewa ach smukłymi łapkami, jego złote oczka rozbłysły. Biała kobieta spojrzała w jego kierunku, znikł za drzewem. Sail – Idę… Wszedł na kamień, stanął wyprostowany. ZaSailoskryj rozpaczliwie wyskoczył zza drzewa, kobieta w welonie wleciała w głaz. Sail zobaczył swojego prześladowcę w pełnej krasie. Sail – Nie! Cień skoczył, jednak nie mógł zbliżyć się do białego głazu. Sail – Idź! *zasłonił oczy* Spojrzał na ZaSailoskryja. Stwór był trochę wyższy od niego, smukły z długimi łapami. Na łebku miał czarny cylinder, zdawał się nosić cienisty płaszcz, kołnierz przykrywał paszczę… uśmiechniętą i pełną białych kłów. Stwór miał złote oczka, rozpaczliwie ryczał w stronę Saila. Sail – Nie dam ci się! Nie zejdę z głazu! Zaczął wiać wiatr, Sail rozłożył wolną rękę dla równowagi, w drugiej trzymał dzban z malinami. Sail – Idź już! Nie boje się! Faktycznie, stojąc na głazie Sail nie bał się. ZaSailoskryj zawył przeraźliwie, tak jakoś smutno. Wyciągnął chudą, czarną, pazurzastą łapkę po blondyna. Sail – Nie dam się! *złapał równowagę na kamieniu* Stwór okrążył kamień, ciągle smutno wył. Po chwili zniknął, wiatr się uspokoił… Sail ciężko oddychał. Sail – Nie ma go… Wiatr wrócił. Silniejszy niż wcześniej. ZaSailoskryj też wrócił. Tuż obok niego, jak spod ziemi wyrósł Chochoł. Sail – Chochoł?! Chochoł pochylił się, Saila coś oślepiło. Widzi obrazy w swojej głowie. Cisza… Chochoł – Żyłeś w cieniu brata… Widać Miłosza – Przystojnego bruneta, podobnego do Saila. Miłosz dostaje medal, Sail stoi za nim zdołowany. Oboje mają po około 12 lat.' Chochoł – Cienie nie są ci groźne. Bój się raczej światła…' Koniec… Sail przebudził się. Wiatr ciągle wieje, liście latają w koło. ZaSailoskryj wyciąga łapkę po Saila… Sail – Cień mi nie groźny… Zawsze żyłem w cieniu… Chochoł znikł, rozwiał się, słoma odleciała. Sail - …Bój się światła… Sail spojrzał w dół, na kamień. Jego nogi powoli zmieniały się w… kości. Widział gołe kości, aż do kolana. Proces szedł w górę. Sail – Nie! Zeskoczył z głazu, ZaSailoskryj pociągnął go. Padli na ziemię… … Wiatr nie wieje. Sail leży na ziemi, na plecach. Widzi nad sobą niebo. Rozgląda się, jest obok zwykłego, szarego głazu. Sail – Hm? Czarna łapka łapie go za dłoń, podnosi go. Sail staje w oko z oko z ZaSailoskryjem. Stwór uśmiecha się wesoło, pokazuje wszystkie ostre ząbki, złote oczka też się uśmiechają. Sail – Ale, ale… Ty mnie… ZaSailoskryj przekrzywia główkę. Sail – …Ty mnie broniłeś… Sail nie mógł uwierzyć. ZaSailoskryj podał mu dzbanek. Wypełniony po brzegi malinami. Sail – Ja… ja… ZaSailoskryj uśmiechnął się, złapał Saila za rękę i poprowadził przez las… Samotny głaz pękł na pół. Inny, wyższy, smuklejszy cień wyłonił się ze środka, zawarczał… Constance i William: Constance i William idą ścieżką za Hämischlümperem. Wkroczyli w gęste jodły. William – Daleko jeszcze? Hämischlümper – Już zaraz… Constance zbliżyła się do Willa. Constance – Uważaj, zwłaszcza teraz, wśród iglaków *wyszeptała mu na ucho* William kiwnął głową. Zdawało się, że fioletowy stwór ich nie usłyszał… Ścieżka przeprowadziła ich pomiędzy jodłami. Dotarli na polanę. Stał tam okrągły, murowany dom, z trójkątnym, słomianym dachem. Wokół domku rosło mnóstwo malinowych krzaków. Hämischlümper – Prosssse. Ksssaki. Constance i William unieśli dzbany. Zobaczyli coś jeszcze .Przed domkiem stało dziwne urządzenie. Dwa wbite w ziemi słupy, pomiędzy nimi sterczące z ziemi widełki. Do słupów były przywiązane długie rzemyki. William – To możemy tu pozbierać? Hämischlümper – Pewnie. William od razu skoczył ku krzaków (już mógł się oddalać). Constance została przy stworze. Constance – Dziękujemy za pomoc :) *zaburczało jej w brzuchu* Przepraszam, ale… masz w domu coś do jedzenia, porządnego? Hämischlümper – Kassska perłowa, dzicyzna… pełno psysamków… Constance – Dziękuje :) Hämischlümper – Drobiazg… *dziwnie spojrzał na coś za dziewczyną* Co to takiego? Constance odwróciła się… Dała nabrać się na najstarszą sztuczkę świata. Hämischlümper zamachnął się kosturem i uderzył ją w skroń. Oszołomiona padła na ziemię. William zauważył to. William – Constance! Ruszył jej na ratunek. Hämischlümper śmiał się. Stwór mimo, że był gruby kicał jak królik. Doskoczył do Williama i podobnie go obezwładnił. Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. Odrzucił kostur, zaciągnął parę do domku… … Smród tłuszczu i brudu. Constance i William budzą się, dotykają się nawzajem po twarzach, całują się… nic nie widzą. William – Co jest? Constance dotknęła twarzy. Miała na sobie skórzaną opaskę, nie mogła jej zdjąć. Constance – Porwał nas! Faktycznie byli porwani. Znajdowali się na początku labiryntu. Miał on dwa poziomy. Zrobiony był z drewnianych klatek. Kratki tworzyły ściany. Co chwile widać było przejścia z poziomu na poziom. Constance wymacała kratkę, nie mogła iść dalej. Constance – Jesteśmy w klatce! Usłyszeli głos Hämischlümpera. Hämischlümper – Nie moi drocy… To labirrrynt. Odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. William – Wypuść nas! Hämischlümper – Macie 10 mmmminut, aby wyjsc sssstąd. Jak wyjdzecie to wasss nie zzzzjem. William – Czemu mamy ci wierzyć?! Hämischlümper – Jakbym chccccał to jusz bym was sjadł. Start. Słychać tikanie zegara. Constance – Will, idź za mną. Constance zaczęła macać ściany. Szybko trafiła na przejście. Zaczęli czołgać się przez tunel z drewnianych krat. Po kilku metrach trafili na kratę musieli iść do góry. Constance – William, w górę! William – Dobrze! Hämischlümper śmiał się, stojąc na labiryncie. Powyżej dach jego chaty. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach, ściany były żółte i wyblakłe… Colliam czołgali się po kracie, na drugim poziomie labiryntu. Blondynka zaraz jednak wyczuła spadek… Constance – William, w dół! Zeszli na dół. Poruszali się teraz wzdłuż prawej ściany… Skręcili potem w lewo i… trafili na ślepy zaułek. Constance – Nie! Will, wracamy! Hämischlümper roześmiał się nad nimi. Hämischlümper – Czasss leci. Constance i William zawrócili. Poszli w drugą stronę, skręcili w prawo, trafili na rozwidlenie, w prawo, w lewo i w górę. Nie widzieli nic, mieli duży problem. William – Gdzie teraz?! W którą stronę?! *krzyczał zrozpaczony* Constance – W prawo! William obrócił się w prawo, przeczołgał się o kilka metrów i trafił na kratę. William – Nie ma opcji! *wyciągnął rękę, poczuł, że może iść w górę…* W górę! Weszli na drugi poziom. Klatki były niewielkie, dalej musieli się czołgać. Hämischlümper – Chodźcie jedzonka *śmiał się* Constance i William parli przez labirynt, teraz szli tylko drugim poziomem. Wydawało się, że się cofają, znaleźli się na rozwidleniu. W lewo był fragment, który już pokonali, prosto nowy. William – Lewo, czy prosto? Constance – Prosto! … Au! Chyba wolałam iść po podłodze. William – Chodźmy… Hämischlümper przełożył kostur przez kratę i dźgnął Willa w plecy. Hämischlümper – Ruchy kolacjo! William zawarczał i poszedł dalej. Constance – Szybciej Will, szybciej *po policzku spłynęła jej łza* Droga zakręcała, schodziła na dół. Zeszli na dół. Znowu poczuli brudna od ziemi podłogę. William – Dalej! Constance zeszła na dół. Poszli dalej, kręcili się w labiryncie… Dotarli do wyjścia. Wyszli! Wyprostowali się. Hämischlümper – Wyszliście… brawo… Rouse: Rouse zbierała maliny z krzaka. Znalazła sporą kępę. Rouse – Ale fart! Może jeszcze wygram to zadanie :D Wrzuciła kolejne kilka owoców. Jeden zjadła. Rouse – Po borsuku czuje się jak nowo narodzona! Pod nogami przeszedł jej jeżyk, na ramieniu usiadła jej wiewiórka. Rouse – O. Leśne zwierzątka ^_^ Koło Rouse pojawił się niedźwiedź. Połasił się do niej. Rouse – Ho, ho. Tego sie nie spodziewałam. Kontynuowała zbieranie malin. Zwierząt wciąż przybywało! Na jej głowie usiadł dzięcioł. Wokół jej nogi owinął się wąż. Rouse – To ci heca! Przez cały ten czas nie widziałam tylu zwierząt. Dalej zbierała. Przyleciały leśne ptaki, zaczęły pięknie śpiewać. Rouse – Cudownie ^^ Przyskoczyła do ostatniego krzaka. Dzban szybko się jej zapełniał. Rouse – Mamma mia! Prawie pełny. Dorzuciła kolejnych malin… Wtem usłyszała dziwny śmiech… Nad jej głową śmignęło coś brązowego, zwierzęta uciekły. Rouse padła na ziemie, złapała dzban. Baba Jaga na miotle odleciała… Rouse – Oh… Powoli się podniosła. Rouse – To coś mi spłoszyło zwierzątka ):< Dorzuciła kilka malin, zapełniła dzban. Rouse – Ale mam przynajmniej pełno malin. Rozejrzała się. Rouse – Czas wracać. Poszła w kierunku, z którego przyszła. Nie miała problemów ze znalezieniem drogi. Cole: Cole kontynuował walkę z Kwiatem Paproci. Rubinowa kula, w którą nie trafił ostatecznie została rozłupana kijem. Zostały dwie kule i kwiat. Kwiat – Zginiesz marnie! Cole odskoczył unikając kolejnych noży. Cole – Ty zginiesz pierwszy *skoczył i pokazał język* Blondyn zrobił gwiazdę. Podniósł z ziemi kolejne kamyki. Adrenalina dodała mu pewności siebie, w dodatku poruszał się sprawniej niż zazwyczaj. Cole – Kolejny! Rzucił w kolejną kule – zarodnię. Ta akurat wyrzucała z siebie szkarłatną błyskawicę. Kamyk zderzył się z piorunem. Efekt? Eksplozja! Kwiat – Nie! Moje zarodniki! Cole zakręcił kijem, przeskoczył nad swoim dzbanem. Cole – Robię finisz! Blondyn doskoczył do ostatniej, rubinowej kuli. Z impetem rozbił ją kijem. Wybuch spopielił liście. Cole zdążył odskoczyć. Cole – Tak! Kwiat zakręcił się, wystrzelił wszystkie osiem ostrzy. Cole zrobił unik jak w matrixie. Ostrza zniszczyły resztę paproci. Teraz żaden liść nie odgradzał Cole’a od reszty lasu. Cole – Teraz pora na ciebie! Rozpędził się, kręcił kijem jak śmigłem. Kwiat – O nie! Szafirowe oko zrobiło się ciemniejsze. Cole przeskoczył nad kwiatem, noże nie zdążyły się zregenerować. Blondyn cisnął naostrzony kij w oko. Użył całej siły. Kij przeszedł na wylot, rozrył także złotą łodygę i wbił się w ziemię. Fontanna srebrnego, błyszczącego soku trysnęła. Cole skoczył po dzban, triumfalnie go uniósł. Cole – Wygrałem! :D Dzban napełnił się srebrnym płynem. Cole – Hm :/ Szkoda, że to nie maliny… Wnętrze dzbana rozbłysło. Blask oślepił Cole’a. Blondyn odłożył dzban na ziemię. Cole – Ale daje… Blask ustał. Cole podniósł dzban… Cole – Wow O_O Dzban był pełny malin. Cole – Jak to możliwe?! Nie mógł uwierzyć, pocałował dzban jak trofeum. Cole – Mogę wracać. Obrócił się dookoła. Cole – Tylko, w którą stronę… Spojrzał za siebie, spojrzał na drzewa, poczuł, że zna drogę. Wytarł ręce ze srebrnego płynu. Cole – No to w drogę. Ruszył w drogę powrotną. Cole – Pokonałem fobię! Był szczęśliwy, nawet nie czół zmęczenia. Tymczasem… W miejscu gdzie zginął Kwiat Paproci cisza. Tuż obok widać jednak niewielki krater. Tam uderzył czerwony piorun z zarodni. Coś rozbłysło w kraterze. Spod ziemi powoli wysunęło się… szafirowe oko. Oko sunie w górę, na złotej łodydze. Kilka chwil i kwiat jest cały. Wokół oka pojawiły się małe noże. Kwiat – Wróciłem… Wciąż rośnie, powoli… Powoli wraca do poprzednich rozmiarów. … Nissa: Nissa wiosłowała łódkę przez Czarci Staw. Delikatnie muskała wiosłem powierzchnię wody, posuwała się powoli. Nissa – Jaka cisza *rozgląda się* Totalna głusza… Woda plusnęła, kiedy Nissa włożyła do niej wiosło. Odepchnęła się. Nissa – Oby Goplana nie kłamała… Dotarła na środek stawu, odłożyła na chwile wiosło, podniosła dzban z dna łodzi. Przejechała po gładkiej powierzchni dłonią. Nissa – Eh… Muszę wygrać, nie chcę wracać do domu… Zamyśliła się, poprawiła włosy. Nissa – Nie chcę zginąć. Odłożyła dzban, złapała za wiosło. Nissa – Płyniemy. Zaczęła wiosłować. Wiosłowała i… się nie ruszała. Nissa – Co to ma znaczyć?! Łódka się nie ruszała. Cos ją trzymało. Nissa – No nie… Nie! Nie! Nie! *waliła wiosłem o wodę* Tak być nie może! Z oczu wyleciały jej łzy. Nissa – Muszę wygrać! Uderzyła wiosłem o wodę. To wypadło jej z ręki. Nissa – Nie! Wyciągnęła się, stanęła na burcie. Nissa – Chodź tu… chodź tu… *sięgała po wiosło* Łódka przechyliła się i Nissa wpadła do wody. Nissa – Nieee! Plusk! Po chwili wynurzyła się, wypluła wodę, otworzyła oczy. Złapała się burty. Chciała wejść kiedy… Nissa – Już jestem w tej cholernej wodzie, więc wygram! Podpłynęła żabką po wiosło, wrzuciła je na pokład. Nissa – Teraz czas pod wodę! Nissa zanurkowała. Nie wiedzieli widziała pod wodą. Woda była krystalicznie czysta, ale nieprzyjemnie ciemna. Podpłynęła pod dno łodzi wymacała je… Wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Nissa zakaszlała. Nissa – To nic… Dowiem się co to jest… Zanurkowała. Wpłynęła pod łódź. Wyczuła coś śliskiego i lepkiego. Złapała to, to było długie… zaczęła płynąć w dół, wciąż trzymając to galaretowate coś. Było już tak ciemno, widziała tylko guzowatą ,,linę’’, która lekko fluoryzowała. Złapała ją oburącz, postanowiła przerwać. Nie chciała płynąć niżej. Nissa – Yyyyy… Rozerwała. Wyleciały z niej bąbelki, szybko popłynęła do góry. Tuż przed powierzchnią wypuściła powietrze, zamknęła oczy. Wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Wzięła głęboooooki wdech. Nissa – Było blisko. Czegoś jednak brakowało… Łódź zniknęła! Nissa – Co?! Gdzie ona jest?! Na powierzchni unosił się tylko dzban. Nissa złapała go. Nissa – Przynajmniej on został. Złapała go i popłynęła do brzegu. … Wyszła z wody, uklękła przy świerku. Ociekała wodą. Usiadła. Nissa – Jakiś koszmar *rozejrzała się* I jeszcze nie malin! Kopnęła w ziemię, była nieźle wkurzona. Uderzyła dzbanem o ziemię, popękał w drobne kawałki. W dzbanie jednak coś było… Wśród kawałków gliny leżał ostry nóż. Nissa podniosła go, spojrzała w ostrze. Powiększył się jej źrenicę, nacięła sobie lekko palec, krew trysnęła na ostrze, wytarła je o trawę. Nissa – Czas na prawdziwą walkę *wstała i zakręciła nożem* Rain: Rain zbierała maliny z krzaków na wyspie pośród błotnego bajora. Rain – Pełny dzban, mam fun! Dziewczyna dorzuciła kilka malin, drugie kilka zjadła. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Dzban był już pełny. Rain – Czas wracać. Spojrzała na swoją tratwę i na linę. Rain – Eh… Podeszła na sam brzeg, zepchnęła nogą tratwę na błoto. Uklęknęła na niej, włożyła dzban między nogi, złapała linę. Rain – Czas posunąć się do brzegu! Pociągnęła, tratwa ruszyła się. Błoto zabulgotało. Rain – Raz! Raz! Raz! Rytmicznie podciągała się, tratwa szybko zbliżała się do brzegu. Rain zrobiła przerwę. Klasnęła kilka razy, zabolały ją ręce. Rain – Byle do kwatery *wypuściła powietrze* No… Raz! Raz! Powrót na brzeg był dużo szybszy. Rain nie ociągała się. Tuż przed brzegiem tratwa zaczęła się rozpadać. Wiążący pale korzeń rozwiązał się i… Rain – Aaaa! Stanęła na równe nogi, podskoczyła i zawinęła nogi na linie. Błoto wciągnęło pale. Rain wisiała do góry nogami niczym nietoperz. Na szczęście nie wysypały się jej maliny. Rain – Już niedaleko *mówiła do siebie* Tylko parę metrów. Wolną ręką chwyciła linę i powoli posuwała się do brzegu. Rain – Jeszcze tylko malutki kawałek. Dotarła do brzegu. Rain – Tak! *wykrzyknęła triumfalnie stając na stałym lądzie* Wreszcie! Uradowana usiadła na trawie. Rain – Teraz tylko trzeba wrócić… Wstała, rozejrzała się. Rain – Którędy? Przyjrzała się okolicy, spojrzała na ścieżkę, którą przyszła. Rain – No tak. Ścieżka! Pobiegła ścieżką… … Thomas: Thomas podobnie jak jego dziewczyna szedł ścieżką. Jego ścieżka była wyłożona szyszkami i korą. Szyszki wciąż chrupały pod butami Thomasa. Thomas – Dalej prosto. Kompas wciąż wskazywał ten sam kierunek. Thomas – Oby tam były maliny… Było widać koniec ścieżki, na jej końcu jakieś zarośla. Thomas przyspieszył. Truchtał, kora wylatywała mu spod nóg. Thomas – Już blisko. Trzymał dzban przy sobie, ściskał kompas. Był już na końcu… Thomas – Maliny! Cały gąszcz krzaków malinowych. Różowych owoców było całe mnóstwo. Thomas – A jednak nie mam takiego pecha, dziękuje kompasiku <3 *pocałował go* Chłopak schował kompas do kieszeni. Thomas – Czas na maliny :3 Thomas zrywał owoce garściami i pakował do dzbana. Szybko go napełniał. Gałęzi wręcz uginały się od ilości dojrzałych owoców. Thomas – Super… super… Zrywał w dobrym tempie. Po kilku minutach triumfalnie uniósł pełny dzban. Thomas – Tak! :D Wreszcie! *wyjął kompas* Teraz do domu. Igła obróciła się o 180 stopni. Thomas – Ok.*poszedł we wskazanym kierunku* Sail: Sail szedł przez las prowadzony przez ZaSailoskryja. Sail – Wow. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć. Był podekscytowany, głos go zdradzał. Mówił głośno. Sail – Mam maliny i ducha-przyjaciela <3 Przytulił do siebie dzban malin. ZaSailoskryj zamruczał przyjaźnie. Sail – Teraz dotrę do kwatery i będę bezpieczny ^^ ZaSailoskryj ponownie zamruczał. Sail uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Sail – A wszyscy tak panikowaliśmy, Constance, Nookie… ZaSailoskryj na wspomnienie dziewczyn ścisnął Sailowi nadgarstek. Zatrzymał się. Sail – Au! Stwór przestał ściskać. Ruszył. Sail – Oki. Już ich nie będę wspominać. Wyszli z lasu na drogę – leśną, prowadzącą do Kwatery Zabójców Snów. ZaSailoskryj puścił Saila. Sail – Już mam iść sam? ZaSailoskryj przyjaźnie pokiwał głową. Sail – Dziękuje jeszcze raz. Blondyn przytulił stwora, ten pogłaskał go po głowie. Stali tak chwilę, w końcu Sail odkleił się od wybawcy. Sail – No to w drogę, wracam. ZaSailoskryj pomachał mu i zniknął w gęstwinie. Sail uśmiechnął się, przycisnął do piersi dzban z malinami. Sail – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy… Blondyn poszedł w stronę Kwatery. Constance i William: Constance i William wyczołgali się z labiryntu. Hämischlümper stanął przed nimi. Opaski spadły im z oczu. Hämischlümper – Udało sssie. Constance – Zdejmij nam te opaski! Hämischlümper pstryknął palcami, opaski zleciały… nie do końca. Jedna związała Williamowi nogi, druga nadgarstki i przywiązała go do fragmentu labiryntu. Constance – Nie! *wstała* Jak mogłeś?! Hämischlümper zaśmiał się wrednie. Hämischlümper – Przepraszam panienko, ale rzadko mam okazję. Constance – Co?! Stwór skoczył na nią, przygwoździł ją swym ciałem. Zaczął zrywać z niej ubrania. Odrzucił jej kapelusz w kąt. Po chwili Constance była naga. William – Nieeeee!!! *szarpał się jak oszalały, kopał i pluł* Zostaw ja świrze! Constance płakała. Hämischlümper – Nie ma opcji. Stwór zaczął zdejmować spodnie, szczerzył się paskudnie. Constance wierzgała, stwór jednak siedział jej na plecach, nie mogła go zrzucić. Constance – Nie rób tego! *płakała* Hämischlümper zdjął już spodnie, miał to zrobić kiedy… Wilk Williama wparował do budynku, nie czekając na nic skoczył na Hämischlümpera. Jedno, potężne kłapnięcie szczęki i z szyi stwora nie zostało nic. Wilk miał nastroszona sierść. Purpurowa krew obrodziła mu pysk. Wilk był wściekły. Szarpał kłami wciąż krzycząca głowę Hämischlümpera. William – Dawaj Silver! Z głowy fioletowe stwora po chwili nie zostało nic. Półnagie ciało leżało bezwładnie na ziemi. Magiczne opaski pękły, William wstał, podbiegł do zapłakanej dziewczyny. William – Constance! Constance! Podniósł ja i mocno przytulił, płakała, on całował ją po całej twarzy. Po nosie, policzkach, po oczach. William – Nie płacz… Jestem przy tobie *sam miał w oczach łzy* Dziękuje Silver, dziękuje *szeptał drżącym głosem* Constance założyła kapelusik, przytuliła mocno wilka, łzy polały się na jego szarą sierść. Constance – Kocham cię piesku… Chwilę zajęło nim doszli do siebie. Constance ubrała się, przestała płakać. Constance – To było… William – …Okropne *pogłaskał wilka po kudłatym łbie* Constance – Ten wilk to skarb. William – Niewątpliwie. Silver szczeknął. Constance podeszła do ściany. Constance – Co my tu mamy… Od ściany do ściany rozpięta była lina. Wisiały na niej… ludzkie dłonie. Constance – Obrzydliwe skrzywiła się. William – Zobacz to! *trzymał w górze słoik* Constance – Pokaż. W słoiku znajdowało się mięso, zalane octem, potwornie śmierdziało. William – P*erdolony kanibal. Constance podniosła coś ze stolika, był tu but… Constance – Chyba już widziałam taki but… William wziął go od niej, przyjrzał się. Na podeszwie był wypisany napis ,,Walić to’’. William – To Seth… On miał to na bucie… Constance już nie płakała. Constance – Ten kanibal prowadził tu fabrykę przetwórstwa ludzkiego… Silver szczeknął. Wyszli z zatęchłej chaty, tylnymi drzwiami. Za domem znajdował się głęboki dół. Zajrzeli do niego. William – O fuj! Nad dołem latało mnóstwo much. W dziurze było pełno kości, czaszek jakiś narządów wewnętrznych, oczu i innych niejadalnych resztek. Constance zwymiotowała do dołu. Smród był okropny. Constance – Idźmy stąd. William złapał ją za rękę, przeszli przed dom. Zatrzymali się przy dziwnym urządzeniu przy krzakach malin. William – A do czego to służyło? Constance przyklękła na tym, dostrzegła krew na widłach. Constance – Prawdopodobnie do… obdzierania ze skóry. Mogliśmy tu skończyć… William głośno przełknął ślinę. William – O nie… Constance podniosła z ziemi dwa dzbanki. Constance – Przynajmniej to ocalało… Zbierzmy maliny i wracajmy. Willliam – Jak wrócimy? Spojrzeli równocześnie na wilka, ten zaszczekał. Oboje zaśmiali się. Nazbierali malin, szybciutko napełnili dzbanki. William – Ok. Zabierajmy się stąd. Constance złapała go za kołnierz. Constance – Nie tak szybko… William – Co? Constance uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Constance – Chodź. Wrócili na chwilę do domku… … William, Constance i Wilk stoją przed domkiem. Strzecha płonie, słup dymu leci w niebo. Urządzenie do skórowania ludzi jest połamane. Constance – Teraz możemy wracać. Przed Kwaterą: Jeff i Chase stoją przed budynkiem. Podbiega do nich Mary. Mary – Hej… Nie uwierzycie. Chase – Co? *zdjął sun glassy* Mary – Coś się jara, wielki słup dymu. Ogień się nie rozprzestrzenia, ale… coś zrobili… Jeff – Skąd wiesz, że to oni? *zapytał spokojnie* Mary – A kto inny?! Chase – Ma rację. Jeff wzruszył ramionami. Jeff – Oby wrócili cali i zdrowi… ??? – Jestem! Cała trójka odwróciła się. Po drodze szedł Sail, z dzbanem malin. Mary – Jest ^^ Chase – Udało mu się :D Sail podszedł do prowadzących. Sail – Jestem pierwszy? Jeff – Tak! Wygrałeś to zadanie! Sail – Yes! *spoważniał* Co zrobić z dzbanem? Mary wzięła od niego dzban i zawartość wysypała do wielkiego kosza, dzban położyła obok. Sail – Po co to? *wskazał na kosz* Mary – Zrobię cos smacznego… dla wszystkich poza tym kto odpadnie, on będzie jadł do końca show korzonki ^^ Sail – Dość brutalne :/ Mary – Nie kłopocz się kochany *zakręciła biodrami* Kara musi być. Chase – Lepsze to niż śmierć. Sail – Tja… Z lasu wyszła druga osoba. Był to Thomas! Thomas – Oh. Jestem drugi? *spojrzał na Saila* Za nim -,- Sail podszedł do Thomasa, poklepał go po ramieniu i podał mu rękę, nie zmiażdżył mu palców! Sail – Gratki stary :D Thomas – Dzięki? ' Mary bez słowa odebrała Thomasowi dzban i przesypała zawartość do wielkiego kosza. Robiąc to oczywiście wypięła się. Jeff – Mamy pierwsze dwa miejsca, kto zapełni podium? *mówił do kamery zawieszonej an drzewie* Chase – Po co to robisz? -,- Jeff – No co. Są jakieś kamery to do nich gadam *zaśmiał się* Thomas i Sail przewrócili oczami. Thomas – Będziecie to *kaszlnął* emitować? Jeff – Się zobaczy… O! Po drodze zmierzał Cole. Mary – Drugi sexi blondyn *powiedziała pod nosem, spojrzała na Jeffa i Chase’a* może czwarty… Cole – Jestem… Jeff – Trzeci. Gratulację :) Mary zabrała dzban, przesypała do kosza. Cole stanął obok Thomasa i Saila. Cole – Jakieś przeciwności losu? Sail – E… Thomas – E… Sail – Nawet ok… Thomas – Zatrułem się tylko zgniłą maliną. Cała trójka zaśmiała się. Prowadzący patrzyli na nich. Chase – Dobrze się bawią… Mary – Zróbmy bardziej mordercze zadanie, będą mniej uchachani. Jeff – Nie. Wolę jak nie marudzą. Z lasu wyszła Rouse. Rouse – Aloha! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Jeff – Rouse! Rouse stanęła przy reszcie. Rouse – Hej :D Nie wierzę, że znalazłam drogę. Mary zabrała jej dzban przesypała maliny do kosza. Rouse – Szykuje się kuchcikowanie? Mary – Tja… Rouse – Ok. Jestem czwarta. Kogo brakuje? Jeff spojrzał na zebranych zawodników. Jeff – Nissy, Constance i Williama, Rain, i to tyle. Rouse – To nawet nie jest źle ;) Jeff – Tja… Czekamy… Coś zaszeleściło za kwaterą. Constance i William przyszli. Sail – Constance! William! Blondyn pobiegł do przyjaciół. William – Hej *wypuścił powietrze* Constance bez słowa przytuliła przyjaciela. Constance – Dobrze, że jesteś cały. Sail – Bez problemów? Constance i William spojrzeli na siebie. Constance – Pogadamy o tym później… Colliam podeszli do kosza, Mary skinęła na nich, wysypali maliny. Constance – Jeff. Musimy sobie porozmawiać potem *patrzyła na niego i na Chase’a jakby chciała ich zabić* Jeff – Ok? Chase stanął pomiędzy nimi. Chase – Ok. Brakuje dwóch osób. Zawodnicy, ustawcie się i czekajcie. Zawodnicy ustawili się razem. Thomas wyglądał na zmartwionego. Thomas – Nie ma Rain? Chase – No chyba widzisz, że nie ma :P Cole – Nissy też brak… Mary – To znaczy, że czyjaś dziewczyna dziś wyleci :P Thomas i Cole zmartwili się. Las, Zadanie: Rain idzie przez las, radosna, uśmiechnięta. Ma pełny dzban. Rain – Jeszcze kawałek i będę na miejscu! Kto wie, może wygram? Zaśmiała się wesoło. Rain – Oh, gdyby Thomas tu był, mam taką ochotę na… Zaśmiała się ze swoich myśli, zatkała sobie usta maliną. Rain – Oj Rain, ty zboczuszku ^^ *pstryknęła się w ucho* Szła dalej, roześmiana. Ścieżka już dawno skończyła się, musiała iść lasem. Jej droga była jednak bardzo przyjemna. Gęsta trawa mieszana z mchem. Gdzieniegdzie rosły pojedyncze paprotki, białe stokrotki i wysokie skrzypy. Rain – Jak tu pięknie ^_^ Schyliła się, zerwała stokrotkę, włożyła ją sobie we włosy. Rain – Wyglądam jak słowiańskie bożyszcze! Podskoczyła, zakręciła się. Rain – Ok, szybko, szybko. Rain szła dalej… … Tymczasem z drugiej strony szła Nissa. Bez dzbana, przybita i smutna. Nie zwracała uwagę na rosnące gdzieniegdzie paprotki, białe stokrotki i zielone skrzypy. Nissa – Koszmar. Przegram >.< Kopnęła wysoki skrzyp. Nissa – Dałam ciała. Ta suka Goplana! To jej wina! Była naprawdę wkurzona. Założyła ręce, szła dalej. Nissa – Mogłam nie zostawiać Cole’a, on pewnie już znalazł mnóstwo malin i wrócił do kwatery. Zdeptała białą stokrotkę. Nissa – Mam to gdzieś! Padła na kolana. Nissa – Jestem zła! Zawiał wiatr. Jej źrenice jeszcze bardziej się powiększyły. Usłyszała coś. Nissa – Co to? Wstała, wyprostowała się. Nissa – Co to za śpiew mnie dobiega? Taki radosny, brzmi niczym powiew wiosny. Postąpiła parę kroków do przodu. Nissa – Coś takiego… Czyste szczęście las mi niesie, lecz mnie samą chętnie zgniecie. Gdybym bardziej się starała może bym nie była sama… Śpiew był co raz głośniejszy. Dało się rozpoznać głos… Nissa – Rain… Wyprostowała się. Nissa – Czarnowłosa dziewczyna, biała, usta jak malina… Uśmiechnęła się groźnie… Rain szła po trawie, uśmiechała się szeroko. Rain – Jaki piękny dzień :) Wtem coś zaszeleściło za krzakiem. Rain – Co to? :O Zza krzaka wyszła… Nissa. Rain – Uff… Nissa. Myślałam, że to niedźwiedź lub jeszcze gorzej. Nissa stała bez ruchu, spojrzała na pełny dzban Rain. Nissa – Masz pełny dzban? Rain – Tak, a ty? Nissa – Nie. Rain – U… To smutne… Poszukaj jeszcze :) Nissa obróciła się, stanęła po pełnym obrocie. Nissa – To nie ma sensu. Rain zdziwiła się. Rain – Czemu? Nissa, jesteś smutna? *przejęła się* Nissa – Nie udało mi się, pewnie dziś odpadnę. Rain – Nawet tak nie mów! Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Nissa podniosła wzrok, przymrużyła oczy. Nissa – Tak… Oddaj mi ten dzban. Rain – Co? Nissa – Głucha jesteś? Oddaj mi ten dzban. Oddaj mi ten dzban! Rain przytuliła dzban. Rain – Nie ma takiej opcji ):< Żegnam, idę się zameldować. Rain chciała odejść, ale Nissa zagrodziła jej drogę. Nissa – Nigdzie nie idziesz. *miała wielkie źrenice* Rain – Nissa… co się dzieję? Uspokój się, spokojnie. Nissa nie była spokojna. Nissa – Oddaj mi ten dzban! Rain cofnęła się. Rain – Nissa… Nissa – Oddaj go! W ręku Nissy błysnął nóż. Rain przestraszyła się. Rain – Nissa… co ty robisz… Odsuń się… Nissa zbliżała się do Rain. Rain – Odwal się! Nissa – Nie… Muszę zostać w programie… Nissa złapała Rain, dziewczyna próbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale nie zdołała. Nissa wbiła jej nóż w brzuch, Rain padła na ziemię. Nissa – Wygrałam. Zabrała nieżywej Rain dzban. Nissa – Tak… tak… Nagle jej źrenicę się zmniejszyły. Zamrugała. Zobaczyła ciało Rain. Nissa – O nie… Co ja zrobiłam?! *podbiegła do Rain* Rain! Rain! Dziewczyna się nie ruszała, nóż tkwił jej w boku. Nissa – O nie, o nie… *złapała ją za rękę* Wróć. Nie umieraj… jaka ona zimna… Pociekła jej łza, zapłakała. Nissa – No nic… Muszę wracać do nich *złapała dzban* Nic nie powiem… Będę milczeć… Nissa powoli oddalała się, spoglądała na ciało Rain. W końcu Nissa oddaliła się zupełnie, Rain znikła jej z oczu. Zza drzewa obserwowała ją Goplana. Goplana – Przeciwko przyjaciółce się zwróciła, zemsty ją dopadnie siła. Agresja wilka i innych wad kilka… Gumowata kobieta znikła między drzewami. Goplana – Karma dopadnie ją… … Przed Kwaterą Zabójców Snów: Szóstka zawodników i trio prowadzących oczekuję powrotu dziewczyn. Thomas – Długo ich nie ma… Cole – Może wyślecie patrol? Chase i Mary zaśmiali się. Mary – Dadzą radę. Chase – Lub zginą :P Thomas i Cole spiorunowali ich wzrokiem. Sail rozmawiał z Rouse. Sail – Odpadnie Nissa lub Rain… Podejrzewam, że Nissa. Rouse – Czemu? Sail – Rain jest bardziej sprawna, nie powinna mieć problemu z malinami. Rouse – Co prawda, to prawda. Constance i William stali tuż obok. Constance – Hm… Poczułam coś dziwnego. William spojrzał na nią. William – Co takiego? Constance zamknęła oczy. Constance – Trudno powiedzieć, coś dziwnego… Bardzo bolesnego… William przytulił ją. William – Już się niczym nie martw dzisiaj. Constance – Chciałabym. Przeszli trochę na bok. ' Jeff stał przed resztą ekipy, obserwował drzewa i drogę. Jeff – No dalej… Mary stanęła obok prowadzącego. Mary – Boisz się o zawodniczki? Jeff – Tak *odburknął* Mary - Cóż *przygryzła wargę* O jedna już nie musisz… Jeff – Co?! Czerwony Kapturek złapała go za głowę i przekręciła o 45 stopni. Z lasu wychodziła Nissa. Dziewczyna niosła pełny dzban. Jeff – Uff… Cole – Nissa! Blondyn uradowany pobiegł po dziewczynę. Wziął od niej dzban i mocno ją przytulił. Cole – Już się o ciebie bałem. Nissa – Tak? Niepotrzebnie. Zebrałam wszystkie. Mary wzięła od Nissy dzban. Wysypała zawartość do wielkiego kosza. Mary – Koniec zadania! Chase – Znamy przegraną! Jeff – Ej! Chase i Mary uciszyli się. Chase – Co? Jeff – Musimy na nią poczekać… Thomas spuścił głowę. Thomas – Rain odpadła? ;_; Sail – O nie… *podszedł do kolegi* Jeff – Tak, poczekamy na nią. Spokojnie Thomas, ciągle będzie tutaj :) Thomas lekko się uśmiechnął. Thomas – Przynajmniej jej nie stracę… Chase odwrócił się do Nissy. Chase – Nie widziałaś jej gdzieś? Długo jej nie ma. Nissa wyszła na środek. Nissa – Tak się składa, że… widziałam… Rouse – O, o… Wszyscy otoczyli Nissę. Thomas - I co? *zapytał niepewnie* Nissa – Ona… Powiedziała, że ucieka… Jeff – Co?! Mary i Chase otworzyli szeroko oczy. Thomas też był zszokowany, wszyscy byli. Thomas – Jak?! Nissa – Powiedziała, że zostawia to wszystko i uciekła, rozbiła dzban o drzewo i uciekła. Mary – Samobójstwo *założyła ręce* Chase – Idiotka. Thomas – Stop! Co? Jak? ;_; Nissa położyła Thomasowi rękę na ramieniu. Nissa – Powiedziała, że da radę i uciekła… Thomas – Złapcie ją! Może się jej coś stać! Chase – Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, trudno zlokalizować kogoś w lesie. Mary – Już po niej :P Thomas – Nie… Jeff – To znaczy, że nasza przegrana jest podwójnie wyeliminowana *powiedział stanowczo* Thomas – Nie poszukacie jej? Nie?! Sail – Spokojnie *położył Thomasowi rękę na ramieniu* Złość w niczym nie pomoże. Jeff kiwnął głową. Jeff – Na dzisiaj to koniec zadania. Macie wolne. Constance – I już? Nie poszukacie jej w lesie? Nissa – Uciekła. Jest pewnie daleko. Constance – Nie próbowałaś jej zatrzymać? *uniosła wymownie brew* Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Nissę. Nissa – Chciałam, ale nie słuchała. Constance podeszła do niej, spojrzała jej w oczy. Constance – Coś ci nie wierzę… Cole złapał Nissę, rozdzielił dziewczyny. Cole – Stop! Nie masz powodów by ją oskarżać o nic. Rain sama uciekła! Constance odwróciła się do Jeffa, u Chase’a i Mary nie chciała szukać pomocy. Constance – Nie uważasz, że to dziwne, że ktoś tak rozsądny od tak uciekł? Jeff – E… Sail stanął obok Constance. Sail – To dziwne. Jeff – Co poradzę? Uciekła. Nie złapiemy jej. Po lesie szaleją złe bestie *spojrzał na nich* najpewniej już nie żyje *dodał ciszej* tak to jest z uciekinierami… Sail i Constance spojrzeli po sobie. Sail – Mówiłeś, że nikt nie zniknie. Jeff – I co? Nic z tym nie zrobię. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś będzie tak głupi. Czekam na odzew innych Zabójców Snów… Constance – Gadanie! Robienie zadań wcale nas nie broni przed niczym! Chcesz tylko aby potem można było zrobić z tego show! Inni zawodnicy przysłuchiwali się kłótni. Jeff – Nic nie poradzę *odwrócił się* Mary, Chase chodźcie. Weźcie kosz. Jeff z Mary i Chase’m stanął na początku drogi. Chase i Mary złapali kosz. Jeff – Macie wolne. Przyrządzimy wam coś specjalnego z tych malin. Cole – Super :) Nissa – Jej! Reszta zawodników skarciła ich wzrokiem. Nie pasowało im to szczęście. Jeff, Chase i Mary zniknęli, odeszli. William – To co robimy? Sail – Czekamy. Rouse – Wypiję kawę. Ktoś jeszcze? Nissa podniosła rękę. Nissa – Ja chętnie. Rouse – Chodź *machnęła ręką* Rouse i Nissa zniknęły w budynku. Cole – Ja się chyba zdrzemnę *poszedł do budynku* Zostali William, Constance, Sail i Thomas. William – Sail? Thomas? Co robicie? *sam złapał Constance pod rękę* Thomas – Ja… Sail złapał Thomasa za ramię. Sail – Musimy porozmawiać. Sail poszedł z Thomasem w las. Constance i William zostali sami. William – To co? Constance położyła Williamowi ręce na ramionach, on złapał ją w biodrach. Constance – Wiesz na co ma ochotę… William – E… *zarumienił się* Na… Constance położyła mu palec na ustach. Constance – Ci… Złapała go za krawat i pociągnęła za sobą, na dach, do pomarańczowego namiotu. ' ' Constance i William wchodzą do namiotu. Constance – Jesteśmy młodzi, mamy czas :) Zasunęła zamek. … W lesie, Thomas i Sail usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na dwóch pniakach. Nie odzywali się dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Sail zaczął. Sail – Ja… Współczuję ci. Thomas – Yhm *siedział ze spuszczoną głową* Sail – Jeżeli ona… to możliwe, że… Thomas – Zginęła lub zginie… Sail – Tak *przygryzł wargę* Thomas – Nawet o mnie nie pomyślała jak uciekała *w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć złość* zostawiła mnie tak… Sail – Thomas stój! Thomas spojrzał na niego. Thomas – Co? Połamiesz mnie? Sail zarumienił się. Sail – Nie… Przepraszam za tamto… Thomas – Drobiazg. Sail – Tja… Chodzi mi o to, że myślę… że ona wcale nie uciekła. Thomas podniósł wzrok. Thomas - Co? Sail – Trochę poznałem Rain, jest zbyt rozsądna. Thomas – Coś musiało się stać… Wiec czemu Nissa powiedziała, że uciekła. Sail – Nissa może mieć coś wspólnego z jej zniknięciem. Spójrz tylko. To zadanie nie powinno sprawdzić Rain problemu, a tym czasem słyszymy, że kiedy się spotkały Rain nie zebrała w ogóle malin. Thomas – Ta s*ka Nissa jej coś zrobiła?! Sail – Spokojnie. Nie rzucajmy oskarżeń. Nic nie wiemy. To tylko ciche przypuszczenia. Thomas – Ok… ''' … Jeff siedzi przed drewnianym domkiem, na schodach. To domek, w którym mieszkała Emily i jej tajemniczy rodzice. Rozpoczyna się zachód słońca, czerwone promienie padają na twarz Jeffa. Jeff – Eh… A miało już być bez ofiar. Drzwi się otwierają, czuć pyszny zapach pieczonych malin. Chase siada obok Jeffa. Chase – Hej. Mówię ci. Mary jest świetna w łóżku, ale jeszcze lepiej gotuje. Jeff – Miło z jej strony. Chase - Nawet nie wiesz jak musiałem się starać by się zgodziła *zaśmiał się* Jeff – Zawsze chwaliłeś się, że to nie problem dla ciebie *zachichotał* Chase – Ale teraz chodziło o Mary… ona jest wymagająca. Jeff – Tja… Spojrzeli na zachodzące słońce. Jeff – Rzeź trwa. Chase – I będzie trwać. Jak widzisz jednak nie ma szans ich uratować… Wszystkich… Jeff – Niestety… … '''Gdzieś w lesie: Słońce zachodzi, pomarańczowe promienie padają na trawę. Leży na niej urwana stokrotka i zakrwawiony nóż. Kawałek dalej leży Rain… W dziwnej pozycji, na brzuchu… Słychać coś jakby szept. Rain? – Nissa będziesz trupem… Rain przyciska bladą twarz do ziemi. Nie rusza się. Ciało Rain leży kawałek od plamy krwi na trawie… Słońce zachodzi… Koniec Którą postać nadnaturalną lubisz najbardziej? Hämischlümper ZaSailoskryj Goplana Kwiat Paproci Wilk Williama - Silver Biały, świetlisty duch Baba Jaga Którą postać nadnaturalną lubisz najmniej? Hämischlümper ZaSailoskryj Goplana Kwiat Paproci Wilk Williama - Silver Biały, świetlisty duch Baba Jaga Twoja reakcja na eliminację? ;_; -,-* -_- Byłoby mi bardzo miło gdybym dostał od was jakiś komentarz :D Każda opinia motywuje, a co ważniejsze wskazuje mi błędy lub rzeczy, które można by poprawić. Możecie np. rozwinąć tematy z ankiet. ' '~Wojciu.PL Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest